Victims to Fate
by Thoronmage
Summary: With the end of a war just upon the horizon, everyone's future is on the line. Anything can tip the scales, and anything can change. But of course, not everything works out for the best, and with the worst happening to both the captain and the tactician... Well, who is to say that they are not falling victim to their fates? [Chrom X F!Robin]
1. Pain from past and present

**So... Through the power of reading various different Chrom X Robin fanfictions (due to a severe lack of Frederick X Robin... Hmph...) I have decided to start writing fanfiction for my next favourite couple!**

 **I hope that it's okay, for the first chapter~**

* * *

"And if I were to direct our pegasus knights this way..." There was nothing but the sound of the tip of the tactician's quill being tapped upon the sturdy crate which was being used as a makeshift desk within the tent. "No! That won't work, gods! They would leave our cavaliers open to the right! And I don't think that Sully would appreciate both herself and her horse being targeted by that large cluster of dark mages, at least without someone to return the attacks alongside her... Especially considering that our own mages are positioned over there..."

Briskly, the piece of parchment in front of the woman was crumpled up and tossed into the growing pile of abandoned plans. It was time for her to rethink her strategy for the upcoming battle.

Again.

For the past five hours, Robin had herself cooped up in her tent in an attempt to come up with a plan sufficient enough to bring out as many people at the end of what they think would be the final battle as they brought in at the beginning. Everything which she was doing was based upon the enemy's formations which had been relayed back to her from her flying companions, and from what she had heard, they were rather… Simplistic. But then again, Plegians _were_ simplistic people from what she had seen when passing through some villages there, so it would be understandable that the soldiers were too. That would, in theory, make her job at coming up with a strategy that allowed the Shepherds tactical advantage much easier than she was making out to be.

But something had been playing on her mind the entire time.

Actually…. It was more of a matter of _someone_ being on her mind. She had never seen him so distraught before, nor had she ever seen him shed so many tears in such a short amount of time. This was piling up the pressure on her shoulders, to make sure her strategy was completely perfect, or else everything, namely their lives and the entire halidom of Ylisse, would be forfeit. Nothing but a doormat for Plegia's mad king.

"Chrom… I promise… I will get this right. We will avenge your sister. I- I swear on every fibre of my being that I will..."

Stress, however, was beginning to get to her. Adding that to the violently dancing flame of her candle, she was beginning to feel as though she too was restless. She needed to get this done quickly, so that she could take a moment to stretch her legs.

"Right… I need to rethink this… Maybe if I split the cavaliers apart, and do the same with the pegasus knights… Sully and Sumia to the east with a few other men, Stahl and Cordelia to the west with others, due to the brunt of Plegian soldiers being in those two directions… Yes! That should have a higher probability of success!" Robin smiled with satisfaction then, before she remembered one other thing which she was begged to add in to her plan at last night's meal.

 _'Please… Allow me to be the one who kills Gangrel for what he did…'_

Reluctantly, she then scribbled out a name within her new plan, and then rewrote it at the front. "And I guess… Chrom goes after Gangrel… But I don't want him alone… Frederick would be ideal, but he is best positioned where there is more opponents, due to him being able to cope with the sheer amount of them… So… I should go with him." She looked at the plan for a moment, before she grabbed a book from nearby and hit herself over the head with it as she went an embarrassed shade of red in the face. Thinking of herself and Chrom fighting alone had reminded her of two certain… Situations that she had ended up in alongside the Ylissean prince just a mere three days ago.

She had decided to relax, and had made up her mind on going for a bath to calm herself. It was deeply soothing, being able to feel the touch of warm water against her clammy skin for the first time in a while, and the ticklish sensation of the bubbles surrounding her…

And then Chrom just _had_ to walk in.

Just to rub salt in the wounds, a similar situation had happened that evening also, just the roles had been in reverse. Robin had walked in on Chrom. Every time, Robin had ended up over-reacting, and now, Chrom was beginning to accumulate injuries worse than his ones from battle… from soap.

Biting her lip as she looked over her plan, the tactician sighed. It was the most successful one that she had come up with so far, and her time was running out. "I have no choice but to fight alongside Chrom… Of course, I need to run it by him first..." And so, she looked over the plan one last time.

The thing is, she then could feel her stomach grumbling at her. She needed to eat. With a sigh, she blew out her candle and then placed a book on top of the plan to make sure that it couldn't be stolen or peered at whilst she was absent from her tent. Showing it to Chrom would have to wait.

Tiredly, the tactician then trudged out of her tent, and was almost instantly met with a certain Ylissean princess grabbing hold of her arms. "Robin!" The girl's face was tear stained, presumably from mourning the death of her sister, and on top of that, she also seemed tired. "Finally, I've been wondering when you would come out of your tent! I have a question to ask you!" Her cheerful manner seemed forced almost, in contrast to her facial expression.

Robin raised an eyebrow, suspicious due to Lissa's quite evident acting, yet still allowed the princess to continue, on the grounds that she couldn't actually bring herself to deny the princess a chance to ask this question.

"If say… Chrom admitted that he loved you… What would you respond with?"

"… What?" The sudden shock on Robin's face at such a personal question was enough to knock her thoughts out of whack. "Why are you asking this?..."

"Well… I've noticed a lot of guys in camp with their eyes on you! I was just wondering what your reaction would be if my brother admitted this to you..."

" _What?!"_

Lissa sighed, and poked Robin's forehead. "You can't answer questions with a question, you know..."

This conversation was not one which Robin was willing to go through in her tired state, because she had heard in the past that her half-asleep musings were quite personal and also revealed a lot about her rather secretive personality. "Look, Lissa… A general and his chief tactician… It wouldn't really work when at war."

"Okay… Let me ask the question in a different way… Do you love my brother? Do you? Please answer-!"

A loud cough from nearby was enough to cut the eager girl off mid sentence. Despite it only being just a cough, there was most definitely something commanding about it. It was enough to warn off Lissa from questioning Robin any more about the potential of her and Chrom being 'a thing', and make her sigh yet again as she backed away to find someone else to talk to.

With such an overwhelming sense of relief, Robin smiled at who had saved her from being pressured into answering Lissa's questions. Chrom. Of course it would have had to have been him.

"I'm… So sorry about Lissa..." Robin was quick to notice that there was something forlorn about the way in which Chrom was speaking, and her smile was quick to turn into a concerned frown. The prince had been like this ever since Emmeryn's sacrifice, but never had it been _this_ bad.

She wanted to find some sort of meaningful response, but the words just weren't coming to her. So, she decided to try and find a way to stop him from sounding so glum. "Hey… Mind going with me whilst I get something to eat? I wouldn't mind the company, I've been in my tent for most of the day..."

There was silence for a moment, before Chrom suddenly realised that Robin had spoke to him. There was a heavy-hearted laugh, before he simply shrugged his shoulders. "S- Sure, okay-"

"Gods, you had no idea what I just said, do you?" With a sigh, she tightly grabbed hold of his wrist, and rather than go to get something to eat, she pulled him into her tent. "Right, explain what is that matter with you, Chrom! You're not acting normal… I know you're mourning Emmeryn's death, but..." As she trailed off, Chrom had ended up grabbing hold of her tightly and had burst out crying.

"She- She did it for me, Robin… I- I could have saved her!"

No words which the tactician could possibly dare employ would be capable of easing the pain which the prince was going through. As a matter of fact, she didn't even know which words to say to him. The best that she could do was hug him back for a moment – to assure that it wouldn't become too awkward with it lasting too long – before she went over to her desk and decided to pull her plan out from under her book. "We… Can avenge Emmeryn's death tomorrow morning… If you wish..." After that, she handed him the piece of paper, and then sat down as she looked at him in the corner of her eyes. He wiped away some of his tears, before looking at the plan as he shook a little bit. It was rather worrying for Robin to see him like that, especially after his sudden breakdown over Emmeryn. She could see him clench his fists, so she began to worry that he wasn't sure as to whether the plan would work. "It… It was the best that I could do in the time that I had… S- Sorry that it's bad..."

"No… I like this plan…" Chrom then laughed quietly, and was able to then finally wipe away his tears. "I'm glad that… You will be fighting alongside me..." Things stayed silent after that, as Robin stayed sat still and Chrom continued to look at the plan.

It was only when Robin could feel her stomach grumbling again that the silence was broken, as she stood up off the rickety seat. "I'm getting something to eat now..."

Suddenly, Chrom placed his hand upon her shoulder, and used his other hand to give her the plan back. Both hands were shaking, and it was quite obvious that the prince was just using Robin for support, to stop himself from collapsing down in tears on the floor. "I'll go with you then… I feel more… Reassured when with you, Robin."

"Just as long as my shoulder isn't soaked by the time that I've ate, okay?"

* * *

Lissa was pacing back and forth that night, after finally getting away from Frederick trying to dote over her as he wanted to make sure that she was sure about staying with everyone over returning to Ylisse, away from danger.

"I know that Chrom likes Robin, but she isn't getting the hints that he keeps dropping! Gods, she's so naive when it comes to love..." The princess continued to pace around, still mumbling to herself and also Sumia, who was with her as she spoke. "Chrom doesn't want me trying to tell her that he likes her… And since before, he hasn't left her side! No doubt he's managed to get Robin in on staying with him in battle tomorrow too!"

Sumia brought her finger to her lips as she began to get a thought. "Maybe… He's just worried that she's putting too much pressure on herself to get everything right?..." The pegasus knight pondered, before she stood up. Lissa nodded at Sumia's suggestion, before she added on to it.

"Maybe he _is_ doing that, but _because_ he loves her? I mean, he has done it in the past when we were trying to help Flavia become ruler to Plegia… And when we were meant to be rescuing Emmeryn a few days ago..." She trailed off as she fell into a state of deep thought, and stayed in this condition for quite a while as she continued to stroll. "By the way, Sumia… Can you also see that Chrom is quite obviously in love with Robin?"

Awkwardly and reluctantly, Sumia nodded. "I… Think that we should sleep now, Lissa… You heard what we were told before… We are going to be leaving just before sunrise..."

"Huh? Well, you do that then… I need to think of a way to get Chrom to just admit that he loves Robin!"

* * *

"Damn it! My tome is beginning to fall apart! I hope it lasts until the end of this battle..." Robin growled, throwing a bolt of electricity towards a Plegian archer which she had noticed was aiming for Chrom at a distance. "Doesn't help that it is extremely difficult to use a sword at long range, hey? Just… Throw it like a javelin!"

Chrom rolled his eyes at Robin's attempt at humour mid-battle, before looking at Falchion in his hands. "If you expect me to throw this sword… Think again." He then planted the tip of it into the ground, to take a moment to catch his breath.

The two had been trying to pursue Gangrel across the battlefield, but had instead been met with various different Plegian soldiers which they had to briskly cut down. They knew that the mad king was simply toying with them, in order to tire them out and then catch them when they ended up at their most vulnerable. A basic cat and mouse strategy, but it was nothing that Robin could devise against in a matter of moments. Either way, they were still having to keep their eye out just in case Gangrel did decide to strike.

There was also one other thing which was holding the two back from being able to quickly locate Plegia's king also, and it was not just hindering the prince and the tactician, but literally everyone else upon the battlefield. A sandstorm was brewing, and visibility was _already_ at a minimum.

"Gods… We should stay put for now – but then again, you seem to have already got that idea..." Robin mumbled, pulling the hood of her coat up in order to shield her face from sand blowing into her eyes and mouth. Carefully, she then positioned herself directly next to Chrom in the direction that the sand was blowing from, in order to allow him some protection from the weather also. "Anyway, are you okay, Chrom?… I mean, we _could_ go and pull back, join the others-!"

"No! I couldn't allow that!"

"But what would happen if it turns dark, and we still can't find Gangrel?! We would have no other choice _but_ to go back!"

"Fine – you do that then. I'm not stopping until Emmeryn's death is avenged…" Chrom sighed quietly, before he grabbed hold of Robin's wrist as he took a deep breath. "Anyway… I'm with no choice but to continue come nightfall… I am not just doing this for myself. I'm doing this for Lissa. For the Shepherds. For Ylisse… And for you too. I can't exactly allow your only memories to be of war, can I?"

That came as a shock to the tactician. He was doing this… For her? Well, yes, there were others, but there was a very specific reason for her… "Ch- Chrom…" She wanted to respond to what the prince had said, but she was forced to refrain from saying it, or else she would possibly die from embarrassment. Especially considering that she still felt awkward enough around Chrom after those bathing incidents as it is.

The best that she was capable of giving was a nod. Not just a nod meaning that she understood that Chrom didn't want to return, but also one acknowledging his - in her opinion - noble reasoning.

He was the exact opposite to Gangrel when it came to standards as royalty. The prince was kind, and insisted that he be treated in a way in which the people of a lower status were treated – as a human being. The king had set himself up on a plateau of pride and greed – a superior being to all those around him. Chrom _understood_ people. Gangrel… Well, he just _exploited_ them. And Chrom… He was lovable.

Then she went red in the face, thankful that her hood was covering this rosiness. _Lovable?…_

But she knew that her thoughts were true. She admired the future exalt. He was a figure to look up to, despite his more… uncouth attributes, put politely. As a leader, and also as a person.

 _No wonder people such as Sumia and Cordelia are in love with him._

Robin then let out a small sigh, and that brought Chrom's eyes to look directly at hers. "Robin? Are you okay?"

With a small shake of her head, she then changed the direction in which she was facing in order to look out for the Plegian king. "Sort of… We still don't know where Gangrel could be." An excuse, but at least it were a true one. It could cover up her thoughts… At least until the fighting is over.

"I know..." Chrom then picked up the hilt of falchion again, and in that one moment, things suddenly took a turn for the worse. The prince had noticed a sudden figure nearby, and it had pounced at the two of them before they even had the chance to react. "Robin! Look out!"

"Ah-!" The shout wasn't enough to warn the tactician to be careful, for it were too late. She felt something sharp be forcefully dragged across her back in a manner as though to immobilise her, but not bring her any grievous harm which could leave her permanently paralysed or incapable of any sort of movement. It started off as a sharp pain, but quickly developed into something which stung more than anything due to the sandstorm. "Ch- Chrom… I… It hurts..."

After her faint whisper, she sunk down into the sand, unable to pull herself up due to the pain coursing through her body every time in which she had intended to move. She could speak, yes, but the shock was mostly forcing her to withdraw from doing that also.

"Well… It seems as though I have caught the Ylissean pup and one of his lackeys!"

Gangrel. He had slipped out at the one time in which they were actually trying to seek him out, rather than at the time which they were not paying as much attention.

Chrom was annoyed. Upset.

No. He was infuriated and grieved.

This man was the scum of the world all rolled up into one in his opinion. It was due to him that Emmeryn had to die in such a horrifying and sacrificial way. He had personally threatened not just him, but Lissa and Ylisse also. He had the _nerve_ to _demand_ that he hand over the Fire Emblem. And now… He had hurt Robin…

And she was crying.

Out of anything which he paid attention to other than Robin's injury… It was her tears. Never had he seen such a strong woman cry like that before. It was something which he could not let Gangrel get away with…

"What's the matter? Afraid that you won't be able to win? Pah!" Gangrel was almost literally mocking Chrom's horrified look, and was _enjoying_ it. "Maybe I should see what would happen if I do this!"

Robin couldn't see what what happening completely, but she knew that it had something to do with her. And possibly the tip of the mad king's sword, which had now slipped out of her view. Feeling something cold against her neck, making her very faintly wince, confirmed this.

Chrom couldn't take this any more. He couldn't allow Gangrel to cause any more pain. After all, that is what he had shouted upon their first clash on the battlefield about two hours previously. As he had also said earlier… ' _I shall be death's agent...'_

"Do what you wish… But leave Robin out of this! You've already taken one important woman in my life, I can't let you take another!"

The phrase which was enough to send Robin into a state of shock before she fell unconscious, due to being no longer capable of withstanding the stinging and aching.

 _Important woman… I thought I never fit his definition of a 'woman'…_

* * *

"We've beaten almost all of the Plegian soldiers now… Heck, we've even been able to regroup and wait around for a while because of how few there are… But where are Chrom and Robin?" Lissa questioned, before she looked up with a smirk. " _Maybe_ Chrom has fell into the snare of Robin's seductive charms, and has decided to show her how much he loves her..."

Frederick, Maribelle and Cordelia gave Lissa a disgusted look as she said that out loud. Then again, that were to be expected for if a princess – the supposed image of someone who should be pristine and perfect – blurted out such an opinion to many people at such a time.

Despite that, a few people were murmuring their agreements. Something which annoyed Frederick greatly.

"Need I remind you all that Gangrel is still out there, and for all that we know, milord and Robin may be in combat with him as we speak, and we are doing naught but standing around idly?"

Everything fell silent then. They had almost all but forgotten that this was a war in which they were fighting, and that very battle mentioned could mean the difference between peace and an entire halidom being wiped off the continent. It was hearing that which gave them all a newly found resolve.

"We should go an assist them...What if they get hurt, after all?..." Sumia whispered, her mind focussed upon Lissa's previous remark.

 _Could Chrom_ _have actually done as she said, and admitted that he loved her?…_

 _Who knew, other than the two themselves?…_

* * *

"No! Don't you get it, Gangrel?! You've lost!" Chrom shouted, swinging his sword towards the mad king yet again.

Both men were beginning to become tired, but the Ylissean prince was steadily prevailing. He was fuelled by nothing but pure anger and frustration by that point, and was wanting to get to Robin's side as fast as he could.

"Think again, little princey..."

It took a matter of moments for Gangrel to get past Chrom, as he had a slight change in target. The weakened Robin was the one which he wanted to kill now - being fully aware of her importance to the prince - despite strange requests from Aversa to keep her alive and to hand her over once the fighting was over.

Almost instantly, Chrom went into a panic. He had left her vulnerable, all because he was needed something else. In a way, it was similar to what had happened when he went to Ferox for assistance in fighting Plegia, as Emmeryn had been taken…

But this time, he did have a chance to stop him. He did have a chance to save Robin from that evil king.

It was helping that the sand was now starting to diminish, so everything was beginning to get clearer. That meant that Chrom found it easier in trying to get to Robin before Gangrel dared had a chance to. Damned if he got hurt, the tactician was all that he cared about.

However, fate seemed to be against the prince at that time. He was just a moment too late to get to the woman… Gangrel was holding his sword just over her back. All it took was for him to loosen the grip of his sword, or for him to plunge his sword down, and Robin's life would be forfeit.

And just as blade was about to meet flesh…

"Chrom!"

* * *

 **Ah... I just have to leave it there for now~ I do have something planned for next chapter, getting to the shippy stuff rather fast, but of course, I feel as though it works well ending here! Cliffhangers, yay!**

 **Anyway... I hope that it was okay, because... Well, I'm never _ever_ sure about whether my writing is or not. **

**So, I'm hoping that you're willing to review, favourite and follow...**


	2. Because of the injury

**Well, it's another chapter! I'm shocked at the positive response to this so far, so I'll try to keep this updated often!**

* * *

"Please, you need to stop moving so much, Robin!" Maribelle's exasperated cry for the tactician to stop her fidgeting was rather annoying, considering that she had only just recently awakened from her unconscious state.

"S- Sorry..." Robin winced as she felt a bandage be applied to a wound which she had managed to gain upon her arm, before looking up at Lissa and Chrom, who were stood in front of her. She quietly sighed, before trying to slouch down a little bit.

"Must we restrain you, Robin? Please, stay still!"

Robin looked down then, and began to mess with her thumbs. She owed her life to the two who were looking at her, and she was unsure of how to show her thanks. As much as the tactician was unwilling to admit it, if it weren't for Lissa, the war could have been completely lost, and she would probably have died. The princess had called out for Chrom, and it had also been enough to distract Gangrel at the same time. The mad king then went to stab her through the chest, but the blade had instead caught her right arm.

That was when Chrom's role in helping her had played out. Just as Gangrel had stabbed the tactician, Chrom had pierced him right through the chest. Within seconds, he was dead. And gods, Chrom was thankful that not much harm other than the injury on Robin's back had been caused.

Robin then found herself be poked on the cheek once she felt her arm be left alone, and Lissa leaned right over to her ear. "He's been really worried about you, Robin! Until you woke up we couldn't even get to your injury on your back properly, and that was really making him panic… So, I'm going to leave you two alone for now, okay~?" Fully aware of what Lissa was implying by the tone of her voice, but knowing that there was probably truth to what she was saying, the tactician nodded. Anyway, what harm could come from spending a few minutes alone with the army's commander, to let him know that she would cope?

Chrom gave a confused look to Lissa as she skipped away, pulling Maribelle away with her, before he shook his head with a sigh. "I hope that she didn't decide to bother you…" Worriedly, he then looked at Robin as she ran her hand down the bandages which were now covering her wounds. "Maribelle for that matter too… She didn't bother you too much with her orders to stay still when she was tending to your back, did she?"

A small shrug from Robin was enough to make the lord frown and sit down beside her. "She wasn't too much of a hassle, I guess… I was inundated by various different questions of the personal sort though. Similar to the ones Lissa was asking the other day..." Slowly, the white haired woman looked over at Chrom, and was actually able to laugh at the face which he was pulling. "' _I must enquire, seeming as we are now capable of returning to our everyday lives, as to whether you have set your eye upon a man within our camp? I have heard many a rumour of there being something being partaken between you and milord as of late…'_ being one of such questions…"

"They all seem fixated upon that sort of idea." Chrom bluntly stated, now refusing to make any eye contact with Robin. Had Maribelle actually said something such as that to her, especially when it was well known as to what the tactician was like when half-asleep?… Actually, she probably would have done something like that, under the insistence of his sister. Robin's state when lethargic was notably similar to that of someone who had ended up intoxicated through a drink or two. And it was a well known fact too.

After a few minutes, the silence began to feel rather awkward – at least for Robin. "Is there something the matter, Chrom?..." The lack of a response was enough to make her feel worse. Had she been able to annoy him, or something along those lines?… "Have I… Upset you?… Am I… Just some sort of burden to-?!"

At the word 'burden', Chrom's eyes shot wide open and he grabbed hold of her wrist a slight bit too roughly as he shouted out in response. "No! You're not a burden! You can never be a burden, Robin..."

* * *

"We are half way back to Ylisse, and I have not seen a single sign of milord ever since we set up camp here this morning. Surely you must be aware of your brother's whereabouts, princess."

"Nope, sorry!"

Frederick was on the hunt for Chrom, simply as a matter of duty. Most people knew – actually, everyone but the knight knew – exactly where the prince was. He would be helping Robin, much to the tactician's severe disapproval.

And speaking of her disapproval…

"I am capable of walking, Chrom! It's just a back injury, gods… Yes, it may have temporarily caused me _some_ immobility, but I can still move!" Robin's frustrated yelling could be heard throughout the camp, and it was quite evident that the tactician was attempting to assert her independence and Chrom was simply not allowing it – and it must have been for a while this had been happening if she had got to the point that she was yelling.

A small sound of feet shifting was heard nearby, and mere seconds later, Lissa and Frederick witnessed Robin fall down to the ground from beside a nearby tent. She let out a small cry of pain, and wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to try and pull herself back together.

"And you claim to be able to walk without help."

"S- Stupid prince!" Robin shakily grabbed hold of a stone on the floor, and skimmed it through the air to hit Chrom in the shin. The attack was dead on.

With a sigh, Frederick walked over to the pair, and pulled Robin up to her feet, before grabbing Chrom's shoulder to stop him from ending up on the ground also. "You two must be more careful. Milord, you have been absent from your duties all day, and you were told to allow Robin to recuperate on her own. Robin, you were strictly given instructions to stay lying down until the camp makes a move towards Ylisse again."

"I don't care, Frederick!"

Lissa smirked at the joined response from Robin and Chrom, before she noticed that Robin was starting to slump down again. That turned her smirk into a frown. The tactician was quite obviously in severe pain, and no straight faces she could make were capable of hiding this. "Chrom, it's your fault that Robin hurt herself, so you are taking her back to lie down before Maribelle and Libra find out she is up and about!" Then, the princess leaned into her brother's ear. "You never know… You might finally be able to make your move~ I've heard rumours that a few people in camp want to get her if you don't by the time we return to Ylisse~"

"Wh- Wha-?! Lissa! G- Gods!" Chrom then turned away bashfully, and Frederick sighed as he watched the prince pull the tactician's arms over his shoulders to help her stay stood up before leaving to return her to her tent.

As Robin's cries of protest were heard, gradually going into the distance, Lissa burst out laughing to the point that her eyes were watering. "What is it that you said, princess?"

She had forgotten about Frederick being there. "Um… Nothing! Haha!" Awkwardly, she turned around and began to take big steps away from the knight. "Now… I'm just going to… Just, you know… Bye!" And she bolted away faster than a thoron spell could be cast.

There was only one thought on her mind as she ran though. _Would Chrom actually make a move on Robin?…_

* * *

"Talk about rough, Chrom! Gods, I know that you don't see me as a woman, like you said the other week, but it doesn't mean that you can toss me around like you do with guys such as Vaike!" Robin snapped as she was finally made to lie down. "That, and I was fine as I was!"

Chrom sighed as he watched the tactician rant out loud, before he rested his hand on his forehead. "You fell over whenever you didn't have support when standing… You weren't fine. Look, you're wincing in pain even lying down." After that, he then sat down beside her. "I may have been acting a bit… 'rough', as you put it… But I suppose that I was just worried about you, so I wasn't thinking before I did anything..."

Robin huffed at first, before watching as Chrom's eyes began to gaze anywhere but at her upon mentioning that he was worried. She then began to panic, as she remembered about that happening just the day before. "Worried… You're just… Worried… But about me?… What's the point? Chances are, seeming as I have nowhere to stay due to not being at war any more… You'll probably never see me again after we return..."

"What makes you think that? I'm not letting you leave my side at all-!" The prince suddenly shut up, before burying his face into his hands as he mumbled into them. "Th- That wasn't meant to come out like that! I- I wasn't implying-!"

"You don't want me to go… Do you?" Robin sighed, before she attempted to lie on her side and face away from Chrom. One problem arose with that unfortunately, as she began to quietly sob to herself due to the pain of how tightly the dressings were upon her back's wound. She didn't want the future exalt to worry about her, he had enough on his plate as it was. "That's silly, you barely even know who I am… I barely even know who I am… What would people think if they noticed their future exalt hanging around with a stranger?..." She whispered quietly, then closing her eyes.

"No, I know who you are. You're Robin. One of my closest companions. One of the smartest and most talented people I know. Who cares if you don't know about your past? Because I don't."

The tactician then shakily clenched her hand as she almost went from sobbing to violently crying. "If that's an attempt to reassure me over what will happen to me after we return..." She trailed off as she began to think. _Does he actually not care about how uncertain my entire past is? He's so naive…_ "It's not really working…"

* * *

"He's blowing it!" Lissa hissed, listening in to what was going on in Robin's tent. She, and a few others – namely Sumia, Sully, Maribelle, Nowi, Gregor and Stahl – had decided to gather there, aware that Chrom was desperately wanting Robin's company upon their successful return to Ylisse. And by company, as the prince had put it in previous occasions, they knew it really meant a proper relationship as a man and a woman, not just as commander and tactician. "It seemed really sweet at first, about how he didn't care about who she was in the past… But she just isn't taking it!"

Suddenly, Nowi came out with the most… Remarkable of remarks. "But we can't see what is going on! What if right now, they're actually… Hmm, how did I hear someone say it the other week?… 'Doing the do'?... I mean, we're just guessing what is happening!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Sully burst out laughing and Maribelle gave the manakete a most disgusted look.

"Nowi… That was a bit loud..." Sumia then whispered, watching as the young looking girl shrugged her shoulders. "What if they heard you?..."

Before anything else could then be said, Stahl quickly requested silence. Something more was happening, so they all just had to listen in.

* * *

"My back hurts… That's what is bothering me, not you… I promise, Chrom..." Robin mumbled, still not facing the prince as she lay down. Just moments before, Chrom had started wondering if the reason that she was talking so negatively about herself was because of him being there, so Robin was having to reassure him.

There was a brief silence, before Chrom looked at her worriedly. "Can… I see the injury on your back?… Not the dressings, but the wound itself..." was then whispered, before he rested his hand upon her arm. "I feel so responsible for all of this… I don't like you being in this sort of pain out of anyone in the Shepherds..."

Robin couldn't help but gulp then. The bandages which were covering the injury on her back were _underneath_ her shirt. He was wanting to see the _actual injury._ There was a reason why Chrom was forced to leave the tent when Maribelle and Lissa tended to that particular injury, due to the possibility of 'disgraceful thoughts' if he stayed whilst she was in such a state. And he was _wanting to see it._

"I… I don't know, Chrom… To get to the injury, because of it stretching up my whole back… I need to remove my shirt, you see..." She gulped as she then grasped hold of his arm to pull herself up. "And… What if you ended up seeing what you shouldn't really bear witness to?..." She then grabbed hold of her coat, which she hadn't had the heart to put on over the past few days, despite the attempts of Cordelia to sew up the tear – and though the attempt was most definitely a success, she could no longer see the tear from when Gangrel had swiped at her back.

The prince shook his head, before laughing quietly. "My dear friend, have we not walked in on each other in the process of bathing over the past few weeks? I think we've _already_ seen what we shouldn't 'bear witness to' of each other..."

"Oh yes… We have, haven't we?… I'd actually forgotten about that..." There was another brief silence, before she nodded meekly. "Okay… You can see my injury… But don't look whilst I take my shirt off, okay? Or else I'll throw worse than soap at you..."

"Y- You have my word..."

After that, Robin used her arm without bandages to push Chrom so that he wasn't facing her. For a moment, she took a deep breath before rather reluctantly taking off her shirt. Gods, how she disliked the fact that the injury was upon her back for many reasons, but she supposed that it is millions of times better than being on her chest and stomach. That would be much more indecent than her current predicament. The next thing that she then did was grab hold of the sheets which had been scattered across where she had been lay, and hold them close to her so that she could have a bit more confidence with him looking at her injury.

This was then where the problem lay. The next thing that she needed to do was remove the bandage. Her good arm had hold of the blankets, and her bad arm was basically useless due to the injury being so close to her shoulder.

"Chrom… I… I have a bit of a problem..."

Still not looking, Chrom mumbled quietly to himself before responding to her. "What… What is it?..."

She sighed, before looking up at the light breaking through the gaps in the canvas of the tent. "I've sorted out my shirt… But I can't exactly get to uncovering the injury. If you want to see it… You'd have to take it off yourself..."

"So you're decent?..."

"Yes."

With a small sigh, the prince then turned to face the tactician, before biting his lip. "I'll leave the dressings on then..." he whispered, just as he then placed his hand upon her back.

Robin then couldn't help but relax. Not because he had decided to leave her bandages on, but because he was being so gentle when it came to his fingers being in contact with her skin. It was one of the only times where she had felt his hand without his gloves also, so she liked the feeling of it even more. "By the way, Chrom… Gangrel didn't hurt you whilst I was unconscious, did he?..." She felt his hand then tense up a bit upon her back as he declined to give a response. "Chrom?..."

"Just a small nick upon my side… Nothing more..."

After that, there was nothing but silence between the two as Chrom's fingers slowly trailed the edges of the bandages upon the exposed part of the woman's back. He was getting notably more tense the more that he realised just how big the injury which she had gained was. He had never seen such a big injury in his life, stretching across this much of a person's body. Not even injuries which he had inflicted upon many Plegians during the course of the war had been this extensive.

 _Thank the gods that Gangrel was now dead._

After a moment, the thoughts about her wound just became too much for him, so he briskly grabbed hold of her in a hug, pulling her close to him. Robin was quite shocked at this sudden action, and was barely able to keep her torso covered as he grasped hold of her.

Moments later, she felt tears fall onto the exposed skin of her shoulder.

"Ch- Chrom… Why are you crying?..."

"Robin… I'm so sorry that I let this happen! I shouldn't have allowed Gangrel to even get near to you! I should have fought him on my own, and left you with the others!"

"Chrom, but-!"

"J- Just… Let me finish… I've started saying this, a- and I shouldn't back down now..." He mumbled, his grasp of her growing tighter, though not tight enough to cause her pain. After a few seconds of deep breathing, Chrom then continued. "And… I know why I was so worried about you… I've knew about this since we first met in that field..." Another few moments were spent with him breathing, before he was finally able to finish what he was saying. "I don't want you to leave once you've recovered… You, alongside the thought of trying to save Emmeryn, are what spurred me on through this war… I didn't want to leave you with memories of nothing but fighting… I want you to stay with me, okay?… Not as a friend though, or as a reward for what you did during this situation… I want you to stay with me… Because… IloveyouRobinandIwantyoutobemywifesomuch-!"

Robin's eyes grew wide as Chrom had to stop to catch his breath, and her only response was a single word. "Oh."

Had the prince took advantage of the way in which this current situation had turned so that he could confess his feelings towards her? His _love_ for her? The tactician was clueless on how to respond, especially with her never having dealt with such emotions before due to her lack of memories, and that was evident in her response.

"R- Robin… I'm so sorry if that was abrupt, and if it upset you, because it seems like it did-!"

"It didn't upset me..." No, it had far from upset her. It had allowed her to finally realise what her confusing feelings actually were. "So… Was that what you were trying to say before?… That...You loved me?"

"Yes… I hope that I didn't put you off, or anything..."

"Of course not, Chrom… Why would it put me off… If I loved you too?..."

"Y- You do?!"

"Of course… I have just not known that I have because… Well, I don't know what love feels like… At least until now..." She fell silent for a brief second, before suddenly blurting out her next thought. "It's just that I don't want to hurt you! I mean, what if I stayed with you, and then it turns out that my past is not exactly… Smiled upon?!..."

"So what? Doesn't change the fact that we love each other. You aren't leaving, and that is final… I love you too much to let you go, past or no past."

"Really?..."

"Of course… And to prove it… May I kiss you?"

She had never expected Chrom to be as chivalrous as that… He didn't really see her as a woman, and she didn't really see him as a man. And yet… He was seeking her consent to kiss her.

 _Maybe he is more of a man than I thought…_

"… Okay then..." She carefully tried to turn around then, careful not to hurt her back any more than it currently was, before the prince rested his hands upon hers as he leaned in and gently kissed her.

"I love you, Robin..."

"Heh… I love you too, you silly prince..."

* * *

Lissa grinned happily. "Yes! A confession! It's about time!"

"And now it shall be the love which they are making in alone time-"

Maribelle gasped at what Gregor had just said. "Gods, you uncouth beings! A healthy relationship does not consist of purely sexual interaction, understand?! And despite them now being a couple, as indicated by what they have said with us as their unnoticed witnesses, they would not be allowed to carry out such deeds anyway! It is forbidden according to Ylissean law to participate in these activities out of wedlock!" The troubadour briskly turned her back as she opened up her parasol, before walking away. These people _really_ needed to learn a thing or two about modesty in relationships…

* * *

 **So, that's it for this chapter! The next update should be after I update my other story on here again, as I am going to try and alternate between updating the two to keep me on my toes when writing.**

 **I hope that you're all willing to review/follow/favourite~!**


	3. Ylisse!

**So... This chapter is a bit short, but I have my reasons. I had made this chapter rather long, but I realised that it seemed far too long so I've split it up... Plus, the other part which is now to be the next chapter will definitely be one of the reasons behind the M rating.**

 **Right then, I hope this chapter is okay...**

* * *

"Oh crap-!" Robin growled, falling down off her bed as she had attempted to stand up. "Ow..." She had to then carefully rub her back to help ease the pain, but she was more focussed upon trying not to scrunch her face up in pain.

A small chuckle was heard from near the entrance from the tent, before the owner of the laugh walked over to the pained tactician. "You need to be more careful, okay? I get that it is late, and that there is now the smell of food within the camp… But it isn't any excuse to push yourself." It was Chrom, and he slowly helped her to her feet by hooking one of her arms over his shoulders. "How about I go and get us both something to eat, and I'll bring it back here? Nobody would care – at least I hope..."

The prince then helped the woman to sit down again, before he raked his hand through his hair for about the tenth time in a matter of minutes. It was looking rather tousled and messy because of that, but she actually found it… very attractive for Chrom. Well, he was rather good looking to her anyway, but the scruffy look definitely fit him better than the perfect, pristine and princely look. Much better. "S- Sure, if you want to..." She then muttered in a slight daze over his appearance, before laughing as she let her hair loose from her hair ties. He didn't have to see her face turn red at her thoughts, _did he?_

Chrom laughed at how distracted she seemed, before walking over to tent's flaps. "See you in a few minutes, okay?" He smiled at the nod which she gave moments later, before stepping outside as he thought to himself. _She is definitely happier than she was before now… Thank the gods for that. It would be hard to try and recover from what has happened once we get back to Ylisse if she were to stay upset_ _as she was earlier, yesterday too_ _…_

After a simple few seconds of Chrom being absent, Robin became aware of someone else who was stood outside due to her name being called out. It was hard at first, trying to recognise the voice due to the timid manner in which her name was being spoke, but it didn't take long for her to figure it out.

"Olivia?…"

It was quite evident that the dancer was shocked at how Robin was able to determine that it was her, but either way, she was glad that the woman had grew to know at least her voice in the short amount of time in which they had been companions.

"Yes… It's me… C- Can I speak to you for a moment?..." The tactician made a small, approving sound to her request, before Olivia timidly appeared inside.

Robin was awkwardly trying to find a way to pull her coat on as she walked in, presumably because she was cold, but gave up once Olivia was stood in front of her. "What is it that you wanted to speak about then, Olivia?..." She muttered, pulling her coat onto her lap now due to her forfeiting her attempts to wear the garment. "Anything important?"

There was a brief pause for a moment, before the dancer quietly laughed. "I was wondering if the rumours had any truth!" She then looked at the tactician's hands as she began to try and mess with the material with her coat, and there was a small smile. "They are, aren't they?..."

That left Robin flat out confused. There were rumours? _They must have been about her, if Olivia had gone to her for confirmation..._

"Rumours? I haven't heard any rumours, I haven't left the tent since I attempted to walk somewhere at about midday..."

"Apparently quite a few people think that they heard Chrom asking you to marry him a few hours ago… It's the talk of the camp… I was wanting to see if it were true!" Olivia then took hold of her hand, before her smile became a bit wider. "And you have a ring on your finger, and it looks as though it has the Ylissean royal crest on it..."

Robin's eyes grew wide as she quickly pulled her hand back, and stashed it under her coat. _There were rumours going around the camp, because someone overheard Chrom's proposal?!_ _And it was_ _ **talk of the camp**_ _?!_

That led to one final thought… _Everyone knew of their relationship. There was no way for them to keep it secret now..._

Then she clenched her fists, before falling back on her bed. Unfortunately, she had completely forgotten about her back until that moment due to her being mostly motionless up until that point in time. "Not again..." She whimpered, before stretching out a hand to grab a book to read as a distraction from the pain. "Can I be alone for a while, Olivia?… My back's hurting again..."

The dancer bit her lip, suddenly realising that Robin was now suddenly in a panic over what she had just discovered, which had made her lie down in shock. "I- I'm sorry… I won't say a word to anyone..." An overwhelming sense of relief flooded through the tactician's body as Olivia said that, but before she left, Robin called out to her one more time.

"By the way… Thanks for letting me know that people in camp know about me and Chrom..."

Olivia nodded, and then quickly left the tent just as Chrom had ended up returning. The prince was confused as to why Olivia was in there, but seeing Robin messing with the pages of a book to distract herself made him worry. She was trying to make it look as though she were reading, but it was more than obvious that she was faking it – at least to him.

He would have asked her what the matter was straight away, if it weren't for the fact that he was holding food for them both at that moment in time. "Do you… Want some of this pie?" he asked instead, making Robin's watering eyes stray from the now creasing pages. "From what I heard, Sumia made it… So it should be quite nice."

"Right..." She held out a hand for Chrom to gently help her sit up again, before taking the food gratefully from him. It smelled nice… Looked nice… Of course it had to be Sumia who had made it. And then, another thought suddenly occurred to her because of that. She and quite a few others were _sure_ that Chrom was falling for the clumsy pegasus knight, and that it would be _her_ who Chrom would marry…

 _And he had chosen her, a woman with no background, no family, no memories, to be his wife… Not someone who had an entire established past with not just Chrom but also Ylisse…_

She stayed silent as she ate due to her dwelling upon those thoughts, which made Chrom keep an eye on her for the whole time. It wasn't normal, seeing Robin so quiet. On top of her being silent in thought, the injuries which she had accumulated from when they were fighting Gangrel also had a knock on effect upon her personality and the way in which she was acting now. After a while, this change in Robin got a bit too much for the prince. "Tell me what the matter is, Robin. Something must have happened when Olivia was in here, as you're acting a bit… Different."

Robin then looked down at the ground, biting her lip as she began to speak. "Are you aware that the entire camp knows of our relationship already?" She then muttered something inaudible afterwards, before picking up a last little bit of pie crust with her hands and quickly swallowing it. "There were prying eyes as you admitted your love… And quite a few of them. Olivia came in to see if the rumours these people were spreading were true… And then noticed the ring that you gave me not long after we kissed..."

Chrom dropped what he had left of his pie upon his lap then all due to the shock of what Robin had just said, and sighed because it was impossible to recover it. "Everyone knows?..." He closed his eyes then, before he attempted to wipe the food remnants off his legs. "Great, there goes any hope for privacy, if everyone knows already..."

The woman rolled her eyes at how frustrated Chrom was getting at trying to remove the pie from his clothes, so she ended up grabbing a blanket from beside her to throw at him, to encourage him to just use that. After all, it wasn't as though it would be impossible to clean, and the same went with his clothes.

Chrom, however, had got Robin's intentions, but that just brought up one of his sudden concerns. "What if you got cold in the night?… You say that the pain is lessened when you're warm..."

"I have my coat. Plus I've got you to keep me warm… If you don't mind, that is… J- Just as company though, nothing else!" Robin then carefully attempted to hug him, but her back began to hurt again. Because of that, Chrom sighed and went and hugged her instead, just to stop her from straining herself. "Will you stay with me?..."

The prince quickly gave the woman a small kiss upon her head, before he gave a smile and a nod. "Of course I will, I can't leave you alone in this state..."

* * *

For Robin, hearing the sounds of the birds and insects outside the tent in which she and Chrom were sleeping in was a nice change from the sound of nothing but wind and… Well, wind. That was pretty much it within Plegia. Being at the border between Ylisse and Plegia allowed for this more serene environment. It was like a reminder that they no longer had to fight, and this was the peace that they had thought for.

There was also another sound which Robin could hear too, it being one of her only reminders that she had company that night. _Who knew that Chrom snored quietly as he slept?_

Her hand slowly reached up to stroke the side of his face, and she smiled at him unconsciously moving his hand to take hold of hers. _He is so cute when he's asleep…_

Her thoughts were many as she kept looking at the prince, and every single one was about _him._ This was most definitely what infatuation felt like, and she was beginning to realise it too. _It was so strange._ She knew that this was love, despite never remembering having any experience of it due to her amnesia.

And it was all thanks to Chrom that she was able to figure it out.

She laughed quietly at that, before she noticed that Chrom's eyes were now slightly open, and he was just about looking at her without falling back to sleep. "It's nice to see you laughing for a change..." he muttered, before realising that he had taken hold of her hand. "You've been so down since you woke up..."

"It's because of you, Chrom..." she mumbled back, before sighing. "Did I wake you up?..."

The prince shook his head, before he went and moved his thumb over the ring which was now positioned upon her finger. He was proud that he had managed to have the woman which he loved, and the ring was concrete evidence that he had managed to work up the courage to be able to ask her for her hand. It was the one thing which was letting him know that this was reality, not some sort of phantasm created by his mind.

One other thing stood out for him though, regarding his future wife… She was now wincing as she lay on her side. No, she had been wincing the entire time… She was putting herself through pain just so that she could look at him. Chrom didn't get as to why she would want to do that, especially considering her condition, so he decided to do something about it.

"Chrom! Are you… leaving?..."

"What? Of course not..." He had just sat up, and then smiled at her as he helped her to sit up. "You were hurting." After that, he then pulled her closer to him and had her sit next to him as they kept their hands linked together. Thankfully, Robin was much more capable of sitting up than lying down as she was, much to the prince's relief. "And… I don't like it when you're in pain."

The tactician laughed quietly, and rested her head upon his shoulder as she was feeling a slight bit tired now. "You're sweet, Chrom… You worry about people a lot, and that's nice… I mean, we've both known a particular royal who gives absolutely no regard to-"

"Sh- Shut up! H- he's dead now… I don't want reminders of what he did to you..."

"I'm sorry… Anyway..." Robin then yawned as her fingers slowly loosened from Chrom's, and began to close her eyes. "We're making the last stretch towards Ylisse in the morning, right?… We'll need to be awake for that…"

* * *

"Finally! We're home!" Lissa grinned, stretching out her arms in relief as she skipped ahead of everyone into the Ylissean castle courtyard. Some of the Shepherds had already gone their own separate ways, to visit their homes and relatives, such as Donnel, Lon'qu and Anna, and others had decided to stay with Chrom, Frederick and Robin for now. Lissa was notably the most excited to return, and her cheerfulness was infectious.

The next most cheerful person? That was Robin. After all, Chrom had decided, seeming as they both knew that everyone was aware of their companionship, to pick up the tactician and carry her on his back. It was relaxing for Robin to simply be carried, whereas the prince was now struggling to stand. But he didn't care, so long as Robin wasn't in pain.

"It has been a long time… Hasn't it?" The future exalt laughed, before allowing Robin to stand on her own two feet as they too arrived in the courtyard to witness Lissa making herself dizzy as she span around in joy. He was right though, the last time that the two had been there… Was when there was an attempt upon Emmeryn's life. That was about five months ago by that point. Such a long time had passed…

Robin nodded in agreement as she awkwardly slung her arm over Chrom's neck to keep herself stood upright. "At least now… You're- No… We're home..." She was quick to remember that if she were to marry Chrom, the castle would become her home too, not just his. _She had a home._

The thought of that then overwhelmed her, and she fell into Chrom sobbing as she repeatedly said it to herself. Chrom had never realised what impact knowing that she had a home would have upon the tactician, due to her lack of memories. It almost had him in tears as he wrapped his arms around her when she continued to weep.

 _If something as simple as knowing that she had a home now was enough to bring Robin to tears..._

Chrom was able to smile then, and then ran one of his hands through her hair as he began to whisper to her. "Yes, Robin… You have a home… And soon, you're going to have a family too..."

Unfortunately, Lissa had overheard the whole family part. "Yeah! You're going to be my sister soon, so don't you worry!"

Still crying, Robin began to laugh as she had just about adjusted to the prince's warm embrace. "Oh gods… Save me."

"Robin! I was trying to be reassuring there!"

"It's obviously not working, sister..." Chrom then laughed to himself as Lissa attempted to invade the hug. Either way, Robin was able to put on a grin, and put her arm around the princess anyway.

Everyone else was smiling at that in the background, watching the three doing one of grinning, sighing or crying. However, Frederick was clueless. Everyone knew about Robin and Chrom… Except him. Nobody had dared tell him, due to them all knowing about the knight's initial dislike towards the woman.

So, of course, the Shepherds had to explain everything to the knight. From the worrying over Robin's injury, to the two staying together in Robin's tent, and to the proposal. They were shocked that he wasn't even able to figure it out through Chrom carrying Robin the entire distance there, but then again, Frederick did have his focus entirely upon returning to Ylisse by sunset.

Chrom closed his eyes with a faint smile as he embraced both Robin and Lissa for a few more moments, before he let go of Lissa and primarily focussed upon holding onto Robin, as the tactician's legs were now starting to tremble. "Hey there… Be careful, okay?"

"I will… I think I just need to adapt to standing up for a while again. Speaking of which… I need to lie down…" Robin laughed, just after Lissa had decided to run off and see what the other Shepherds were shouting at Frederick about. "And… I guess that we could slip away without anyone realising now..."

The smile upon Robin's face was enough to show that she was now more serious than the few moments in which she had been laughing because of Lissa. "I suppose so. The others seem to be getting into some sort of silly argument, so I wouldn't mind escaping that… Do you want to walk, or-"

Robin cut off Chrom with a sudden kiss, before she rested her head upon his shoulder. "Well, if you're offering… After all, I've been a busy tactician for the past few months… I deserve a break." At Robin saying that, the prince raised an eyebrow. _Was she implying that he hadn't done as much as her?_

The smirk on her face confirmed his thoughts, and he chuckled quietly. "You're in trouble now, Robin… You've had a break all day, with me carrying you! And I did everything for you yesterday! Hmm… And how about me having to change the dressings of your injuries this morning also? I could have just allowed Maribelle to do it, but-"

"Okay, I get it, I get it!" Robin mumbled with a smile, raising her free arm in surrender. "I'll walk, okay?"

That was then Chrom's turn to smirk, as he had never got Robin to admit defeat over something before now. It was a personal victory more than anything, and gods, did it feel good. No wonder she had always kept on a wide grin in the various other times past in which she had been able to outwit him. "Hah, I'm just kidding. Though you are still in trouble for what you said..."

By the time in which the pair had got to somewhere away from the others to rest, Robin was loudly grumbling to herself until she finally sat down on a bed. She was most definitely tired, and as was Chrom. "You know what?… I'm just going to lie down for… I don't know, maybe until tomorrow evening or something along those lines?" She shrugged, obviously no longer in the mood to even dare stand up. "And I don't want you to go about doing anything either… You look tired too..."

"I know that I'm tired… After all, I _have_ had to carry my future wife… I don't know, for most of the afternoon?..."

Robin pouted, and threw a pillow that was beside her at him. The look on his face then made her burst out laughing, so she grabbed the other one which was behind her just to do the exact same thing.

"H- Haven't we fought enough over the past few months?!"

"This _is a play fight_ _,_ Chrom! Not war!" She snickered loudly, making the prince roll his eyes and pick the pillows up, before throwing them both right back at her with a smirk.

 _Oh, this was most definitely going to be war. A silly war, but a war nonetheless._

At least there couldn't be any casualties… Well... Except maybe Robin's back if they weren't careful.

* * *

 **A bit of a silly ending, but it does lead into the next chapter well (though that will not be posted until after I update my other story again) as it is~**

 **I hope that you're willing to review/favourite/follow!**


	4. My dear partner-in-crime

**So, due to this chapter taking significantly much more time than I had hoped for, I have the first half of it here. It was going to be one long chapter, but alas, that would mean more waiting, and I don't want to leave you people all waiting! This does mean, however, that the steamier parts will start a tiny bit in this chapter, but primarily be in the next, just so that you know!**

 **Anyway, I hope that this chapter is okay!**

* * *

"Look at them! Aww, it's so cute seeing them asleep like that!" Lissa was grinning as she finally found out the whereabouts of Chrom and Robin the next morning, due to her brother needing to attend business relating to the first steps in helping Ylisse recover from the war. Chrom was lying down on a messy bundle of bedsheets, and Robin was lying beside him, her head upon his chest whilst his arm was around her. "Don't you think so, Maribelle?"

The troubadour smiled at first, before sighing. "The down from the pillows are everywhere! They must have been messing around last night… But then again, the two of them deserve to have some fun more than the rest of us, don't you agree, darling?" After that though, she whipped out her parasol and briskly hit Chrom on the head with it. "However, recreational time must wait until all of this official business has been dealt with! Do you agree, milord?"

Chrom was not impressed with the sudden wake up call. Neither was his head, for that matter. "That hurt… Can we not deal with this tomorrow?… I promised Robin-"

"No! The Ylissean council _demands_ to see you, big brother! They need to know what you will do to help rebuild the damage done… And to know how we can help to break the news of Emm's death to the people..." Lissa whispered, before looking at Robin, who was still in a deep sleep. The future Ylissean queen was most definitely exhausted, considering that she was asleep through the sudden commotion in the room. That then made Chrom turn his attention to her, and he began to run his hand through her hair.

 _She looked so gentle and fragile as she slept… So… Pretty. Free from her past worries, and free from any present burdens… It would be best to allow her to continue to sleep…_

Moments later, Chrom sighed as he sat up, carefully moving Robin's head onto the bedcovers. "Just give me a minute then… I only need a moment to wake up properly."

The two women exchanged looks, before nodding, and allowing Chrom his few minutes to get ready by leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

Little was the prince aware of Robin having overheard the previous conversation. She pouted as she heard Chrom stand up then, before grabbing at his trouser leg. "You _promised_ , Chrom..." she said in a whiny voice, trying to pull him back down. "You promised to rest with me today… Just forget about the official business..."

Chrom quickly turned around, before taking hold of Robin's hand. "I was summoned by the Ylissean council… You can't ignore them. Especially when the duke of Themis – Maribelle's father – happens to be one of them..." He sat back down as he watched her use his arm to help her sit herself up, before he laughed. "As soon as I can, I'll come back to you, okay? Well, so long as you're still here, that is… Unless, of course… You go with me?"

* * *

"They are _literally_ joined at the hip… Ah, if only I could have such a fine maiden at my side at all times..." Virion mused out loud, much to the annoyance of many of his companions. "Beauty, grace, smarts… If only there were another woman such as that..."

The ladies of the group instantly glared at the noble archer, and following the glares happened to be the unsheathing of various different weapons, and Virion being surrounded by said weapons. "We would appreciate you rephrasing that… Women are not to be simply picked based upon appearance and intelligence! There is personality, compatibility, and many other things too!" Cordelia stated, her lance pointed almost directly at his throat.

"A- Ah! Ladies, ladies, I did not mean-!"

Sully was the next to respond from behind the archer. "Quit it with the crap! We know _exactly_ what you meant!"

And then there were the bystanders, watching on in amusement. Gaius, Stahl and Gregor. Oh, and Kellam, but nobody noticed him watching… They didn't know if they should allow the women to do as they wish, or to assist Virion.

"So, if we're not Robin, we're not good enough, huh?!" Nowi shouted, holding out her dragonstone, ready to use it at any moment's notice.

"Though I agree with your opinion of Robin… I don't believe that you thought this through… I can't wait to curse you..."

"He did have a point though… Chrom and Robin do seem to be quite attached to each other, but I have a feeling that may be to do with Robin's injury… And obviously them being a couple!" Stahl grinned, before taking another glance at the present situation. "As for his other point… I'm with the ladies on that. Though maybe we should try and calm this situation down..."

"And risk becoming another victim to Sunshine in particular? Nope. Let's allow 'His Lordship' to deal with this himself..."

* * *

"No. Repairs to the castle are the lowest of our priorities. We can cope with some holes in the walls, and damage to the interior for a while… I would much rather the people have their needs tended to first… That's what Emm would have wanted..." Chrom stated, looking at plans proposed to help Ylisse in the recovery process. Robin was sat by his side, much to his relief, as he felt much more confident with her there. "If the risk of bandits and thieves attacking the castle arises, literally everyone here is capable of wielding arms. We'll be fine."

Following that was a look at the tactician for her approval, and she nodded. _He never really was one to put his own needs above others' either…_ she thought, before putting on a smile. _There was absolutely no doubt that the people would agree that he is worthy of succeeding his sister…_

"Okay then, if you so wish, milord… We shall put our resources into that then. Now to our next matter… Lady Emmeryn and the deceased pegasus guard."

Robin noticed Chrom's face grow pale then, and he was starting to shake out of panic. When she then noticed tears start to well up in his eyes, she decided to speak out for him, after taking hold of his hand. "… They all perished in Plegia… We attempted to recover their bodies, but… Only the half-eaten… d- decomposed body of Phila was found… N- No Emmeryn… None of th- the other pegasus knights…" Robin whispered, picturing that image in her head from a report which she had read from Frederick. That had happened whilst she was still unconscious, but it was easy enough to vividly imagine.

The members of the council before the duo muttered for a moment, before things fell silent. "And you can confirm this?"

"Ask Frederick… Cordelia too..." Chrom was quick to mutter, before he returned Robin's tight grasp with his own hand. "C- Can we make this next part quick? I- I don't want to talk about this for longer than I have to… I don't think I could take it..."

Robin then placed her other hand upon their held hands, before she tried to mutter small reassurances to the prince. This was then noticed by a few of the people present with the pair, and frowns were instantly cast. "Before we continue… May I enquire as to why you are present, milady? I do not understand as to why milord 'needed' your presence here. You are, after all… What was it that was reported? An amnesiac commoner, picked up and brought along by milord into all of this business?"

Chrom then felt Robin start to tense up then. She didn't take being called a 'commoner' very well… Nor did she take the fact that someone had actually wrote up an entire report about her very well either. Well, yes, she was a stranger… But everyone liked her now, despite all initial suspicions! _Even Frederick liked her, and that was saying something._

"Robin has been by my side for the past year… I'm not changing that now. Anyway… What about my sister and those who died?… What are you wanting to do?..." Chrom was obviously getting restless, and his hands were becoming hot and sweaty. He didn't actually give anyone a chance to respond though, and quickly stood up. "Actually… I can't deal with this right now, it's too soon… Could I have a few days? Just… To clear my mind?"

The tactician looked up at Chrom, and gave him a concerned smile. She knew exactly what he was going through somehow, despite her lack of memories. Maybe she had lost someone that way in the past, a friend, a relative even… But she never knew if it were possible. Maybe it wasn't, and she was just easily able to read the prince's emotions…

"… Come on… You need to get some fresh air or something, Chrom..." Robin then weakly rose to her feet, having to hold onto her back to keep herself upright. "Though… I may still need a bit of help with walking..."

A small nod was given to her, before a loud cough was made, to catch their attention one last time. "One week, milord. One week, then we must continue this discussion. We will start on the repairs immediately however."

* * *

"Damn it, do you want my boot in your face again?!"

"Ah! N- No, my dearest Sully- OUCH!"

Robin and Chrom walked outside to quite the scene. Virion had suffered a harsh beating from the enraged women, and all but Sully and Tharja were being held back by the men present. Of course, that was a difficult looking task. And gods, they were not surprised in the slightest. Robin closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Maybe going outside to help Chrom relax and forget about his sister's death… _wasn't the best idea…_

Chrom was thinking something along the same lines, before he looked at Robin and noticed that she was looking rather bothered with what was going on. He felt that he had no other option on what to do next other than to pull Robin back inside with him. When asked why he did that so suddenly, he burst into tears as he explained. "I've had enough, Robin. I need to try and sleep off this… this…. Whatever I am feeling right now..."

"Right then… I'll stay with you then. I can sort out that mess from our play-fight last night whilst you try to rest..." She paused for a moment, before she firmly grasped hold of his arm to keep herself stood up. "And yes, I am doing that, hurting back or not."

After that, there was complete silence between the two as they walked away from the scene outside, which, by that point, was finally starting so subside due to the women present starting to calm down because of them venting out their anger. For the tactician though, it got awkward after a while. It reminded her of the time when in Plegia that the two of them began to covertly avoid each other and keep their conversations to a minimum due to the accidental bathing run-ins. That was not something that she wanted repeating. So, of course, she had to start a small conversation off. "We're… going to get married, right? When do you think would be best?..."

The topic which she chose surprised Chrom. He knew Robin well enough to know that she was one of those people who set themselves deadlines, not rely upon general times given by someone else. "Why do you ask? Do you have a time in mind?"

"… No. I want to know when you think that we could get married… I mean… You're going to be quite busy for now, as you're going to be sworn in as the Ylissean Exalt soon…" She stopped in her tracks then, before looking at him with a small smile. "And… Well, the people need as much support from their royal family as they can whilst Emmeryn is mourned, and the country rebuilt… From you in particular."

Chrom simply shook his head, before taking a firm grasp of her shoulders. She was simply guessing where his priorities lay… Only he knew what his responsibilities were, and he wasn't going to have anyone else telling him what they happened to be. "And if that _were_ the case… What would happen to the wonderful amnesiac woman whom I owe so much to in the time that I have known her, who deserves to have memories of peace and happiness instead of a past of war and fighting?" He was able to force out a small chuckle then, and looked down at the ground. "Yes, I'm going to be busy… Busy with _you,_ Robin. I get that the people need support… But _we_ need just as much support, you more than anyone, as _we_ were the ones who were fighting for those people."

It took a few minutes for Robin to accept that Chrom was putting her at the forefront of his priorities, and even then, she found it hard to even comprehend that this was one of the Ylissean royals who happened to say this. And when she was finally able to realise that he was confident in what he was saying, she was finally able to put on a smile and nod.

"Right… Okay then."

* * *

It wasn't even a full week later, and already, people were getting a bit bored of the fact that Chrom and Robin were almost inseparable. "Okay, now those two are definitely being a bit _too_ lovey-dovey. He's your brother, Princess, do something about it. I'll give you… One piece of toffee if you sort them out." Gaius grumbled, holding out said piece of candy in an attempt to bribe Lissa. At the princess' raised eyebrow, he sighed. "Fine. One piece of toffee, and a cookie."

"Make that a small bag of toffee and the cookie then you have a deal."

"Tch, fine… You run a tough deal, Princess. I'll give you _half_ a bag of toffee and a cookie. And I'll sort out the one that you ain't dealing with. That okay?"

Lissa paused for a moment, before nodding. "Okay then. I'll take Robin if you take Chrom?" She didn't even wait for a reply before running over to her brother and the tactician, in order to disturb their conversation.

When she got to them, they were completely oblivious to her being there. Unsurprising really, especially with the way in which the two of them had been acting as of late, so she knew that she had to do something about it. Something drastic. And what she did then was enough to make the pair become aware of her presence. She pulled as hard as she could on Chrom's cape, seeming as Robin had been refusing to wear her coat (what she had wanted to grab hold of) as of late. "Buh-?!" Chrom's reaction was entirely worth it. "L- Lissa?! What was that for?!"

"You two need some time apart!" Their cheerful faces then became unreadable. Were they annoyed? Were they unsure? "So... I'm borrowing Robin for the rest of the day. We're all just becoming a bit… Worried with how much time that you two spend together!" The princess then grabbed Robin's wrist, and pouted. "Come on!"

Robin reluctantly shook her head, and latched onto Chrom tightly. "I don't want to…" She grumbled, before pulling her wrist out of Lissa's grasp. "We have our reasons for wanting to stay together, Lissa… It's like how you have your reason for wanting to separate us… Isn't that right?" Robin had noticed Gaius hiding in the distance, and quickly pointed over at him. "No promised candy will be able to get us to be apart, even if it is for a few hours."

Lissa pouted then, before looking at the two with pleading eyes. "But it's half a bag of toffee and a cookie! I can't let that pass, with the rate that Gaius has been eating candy over the past few days!"

"See you later, okay?" Chrom then sighed, taking hold of Robin's hand as he briskly pulled her away. He didn't want that conversation to continue. After all… He had been given an important duty by Libra to check on Robin's wounds at night and first thing in the morning, to make sure that she didn't end up making them worse. He needed to keep an eye on her. He didn't want his sister to even dare separate them until she had recovered from the injuries fully.

Once they had managed to distance themselves from the princess and the candy thief, Robin began to mumble under her breath to herself. "I had almost forgot about my arm's injury… If Lissa hadn't grabbed my arm, I wouldn't have been reminded of it..." Then, she noticed that Chrom was starting to look at her worriedly because of said mumbling. With a sigh, she simply pointed to the bandage on her limb before before laughing quietly.

"We seem to be the victims of everything at the moment, don't we?" Chrom laughed back, before he began to roll off a list of things. "The fights in Plegia… People neglecting to give us privacy by spying on us… Actually, everyone seems to have their attention on us… Plus there is the jealous looks we've been getting because of how close we are… Gods, it's a never-ending list..."

Robin nodded with a smile, and that was followed by her sitting down on the grass beneath their feet. She gestured for him to sit down beside her, before closing her eyes. "But that doesn't really matter at the moment… I'm in a lazy mood. I really don't want to be thinking about things like that at the moment. I just want to… Sit here and relax. I have no doubt that you feel the same..." That was most definitely something that the two could agree on. On a day like today, laziness triumphs all. Nothing could dare change that, not in a million years.

Looking up at the clouds, Chrom went and took hold of Robin's hand without even realising it. He was too busy thinking about how wonderful it was to have someone to spend all of his time with. His action was only realised when he felt the cold metal of Robin's engagement ring against the palm of his hand.

About ten minutes later, the two were disturbed yet again from their time together. This time though… It was not a person who was the source of the interruption. It started off as a single raindrop landing on Robin's nose, and it didn't take long to go from a very light shower to an absolute downpour. They knew that they had to get inside quickly… But Robin's back prevented that. She was capable of slowly walking, and that was just about it.

When back inside the castle, the pair were an absolute state. Robin's hair was plastered to her face and skin, and not to mention that Chrom's cloak was clinging to her due to her intending to use it almost like an umbrella. Chrom was shivering as his drenched clothes stuck to his body, leading to his movements being rather waterlogged.

"Gods! You two were unfortunate enough to be caught in the rain?! Milord, I would recommend that you both get into dry clothes immediately!"

"Y- Yeah… I know, Frederick..." Chrom was quick to mumble, watching as Robin was also starting to shiver. "Come on, we don't need you ill as well as hurt, do we?..."

After a few minutes, when the two had got to their bedroom in search for dry clothes, Robin began to grumble when she realised something. "Chrom… I literally only have these clothes…" She sat down, and then laughed for a moment. "I guess that I am going to have to hide in here under a mountain of blankets until these clothes are dry!"

Chrom could only raise an eyebrow. "Well… I guess that you know best, you _are_ a tactician after all..."

Little did he know that she was being genuinely serious about the whole 'mountain of blankets' thing. He had left the room for just a moment in order to get into his dry clothes, and returned to find her damp clothes over the back of a chair with her blankets surrounding her. He literally could not think of anything to say to her.

The yawn which she gave was enough for him to respond to though. "I assume that everything is catching up to you now? Maybe you should lie down..." He sat down beside her with a concerned face, and then gave her a gentle smile. Robin gave a small smile back, before pulling Chrom down with her as she laughed. She then even threw all but one of the blankets over Chrom in order for her to be somewhat decent, and hugged him tightly.

"You're warmer than a couple of blankets..." She whispered as she felt his arms slowly wrap around her, with his fingers slowly combing through her hair, which had now been let down from its ties. "But don't take my lack of clothes as an excuse to do anything uncouth, understand? You remember what happened last time that you ended up blundering when I wasn't wearing clothes..."

"I know… I still bear those scars..." Chrom pointed to his shoulder, just above his brand, and showed Robin a bruise that was there. "I promise, I won't even consider it. I wouldn't dare break down the trust between us by doing something such as that… I would sooner die than upset you." He then went and put his arm back around the tactician, and kissed her forehead gently. Everything for them was basically perfect.

* * *

"Chrom..." Robin poked at Chrom's forehead that night, due to having just woke up after a couple of hours of sleep. He was still asleep, hence why she wanted to wake him up. "Chrom, please..." She went from poking his forehead to tugging at his clothes. It was quite evident that he was in too deep a sleep to be woke up from at that time.

After a few more minutes, despite knowing that it was rather hopeless to wake him up, Robin sighed and sat up. She didn't really care if the only thing on her torso was bandages, she needed to move for a moment. Carefully, she pulled herself up onto her feet and went to check on whether her clothes had dried out. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

With a sigh, she went and turned back to the bed, and laughed at the fact that in the few moments which she had been stood up, Chrom had gone and sprawled out across it. She had no chance of lying back down now, unless she managed to find a way to crawl under his arm. Or if she just went and lay down on him, in turn crushing him under her weight… The latter was an unthinkable choice though.

So, she had no choice but to pull a blanket from over him, and wrap it around herself as she sat on the armchair which was present in the room with a book that she had been reading recently. It was the most time-efficient way for her to fall asleep again, and there was nothing else that she could actually do anyway. Besides, the book was rather interesting to her, especially due to the fact that she had no prior knowledge of the continent's history, and within those small, leather-bound covers, most of it was there in black and white.

Robin never noticed the passage of time for most of that night, only becoming aware once the sun had started to break through the windows. As well as that, she became aware of the time when she finally heard Chrom start to mumble as the light slowly eased him out of his deep sleep.

It was highly amusing to watch the prince's confusion at Robin's absence from beside him, trying to figure out where she had gone off to. Quickly slipping a scrap of nearby paper into her current page of the book, Robin decided to stand back up and poke his forehead. "I've never seen you so puzzled before, Chrom… You look more confused than Vaike when he can't find his axe!"

"Mmm?…" Chrom wearily sat up, and then turned his head just to notice Robin smiling at him with a blanket around her. "That you, Robin?..."

"Hmm… Well, I've got white hair like Robin… I have the same voice as Robin… I _look_ like Robin… So yes, I think that I am Robin." She smiled at him gently as Chrom then reached out for the hand of hers that he could see, and pulled her down next to him. It was quite a task for her to keep the blanket around her body, but she was thankfully able to.

It was blatantly obvious that Chrom was in quite a happy mood at that moment in time, and the sudden hug moments later was proof of it. However, he wasn't expecting her to suddenly wince and make a small yelp of pain with the hug. The prince quickly let go of her, and gave her a worried look. "Oh gods, I didn't hurt you, did I?..." He then remembered that she had mentioned the day before that the area surrounding her back injury and the injury itself were still rather sensitive. "I forgot that-"

"My back is still in quite a tender state?" Robin then sighed, before she laughed quietly. "It doesn't matter that you forgot… Though… Could you check on how my injury is now? I'm sick of the bandages around it..."

Chrom was silent for a moment, before he put on a gentle smile. "Yeah. I can check on it… But… Aren't you, you know… Not exactly… Wearing clothes?..."

There was a small nod of Robin's head, but that was followed by a light-hearted grin. "For one, you've seen me without clothes once before. And two… You're going to be sworn in as Exalt… And chances are… People are going to hassle you for an heir, heck, Lissa is already hassling us for a niece or nephew… I don't think that this will be the last time that you see me without clothes." She was laughing after that as she noticed Chrom going red at the memories of the bathing incidents, before he covered his face laughing.

"But that isn't fair on y-"

"Gods, Chrom! Just check on my injury, why don't you?" She was close to having an all out laughing fit at Chrom's state as she turned her back to him so that he could do as she had asked, and hearing the small huff afterwards was the final straw to make her lose it. "I've never seen you in such a daze! Come on, you silly prince!" Robin could barely make out any of her words then, before she suddenly felt Chrom's arms around her as he too was laughing at himself.

"Fine, I'll check your back, _partner-in-crime..."_

" _CHROM!"_ Yet another memory from the bathing incidents… The fact that they had called each other 'partners-in-crime' after deciding that it was 'water under the bridge' made the situation sound even more inappropriate than it was, thinking back on it… And the prince was using that term for the exact same purpose now.

Calming himself down, he then let go of her and let off one final chuckle. "Right… I'll be serious now. So, um, can I see the injury then?..."

Robin also had to calm herself down then, but that took about a minute. Following that, she moved the blanket from behind her back, and sighed. She was _desperately hoping_ for it to have recovered just about enough for Chrom to decide for her to not put a fresh dressing upon it, but the silence when she felt his fingers upon her back made her start to doubt these hopes.

After another few minutes, Chrom finally spoke. "Give it another day or two, okay?..." Before she was able to groan though, he was quick to wrap his arms around her again and talk some more. "But I suppose that a _few_ minutes of fresh air would be okay..." The tactician remained silent then, before Chrom tightened his grasp of her. "So, partner-in-crime… Would you appreciate that?"

The use of that nickname steadily became… Suspicious. And she knew the exact reason why. "Of course, my dear… So long as nobody else becomes aware, I most definitely appreciate it..." And again, she knew the reason why they had to keep it secret. Some people had taken the liberty since their return to Ylisstol to inform them that 'no sexual deeds must be carried out between the two until after marriage', and they would most definitely, as some of the Shepherds would put it, 'flip their lids' if they found out, Maribelle being a prime example of one of them.

"Good… That's good..." Chrom then whispered, his lips suddenly finding their way to her neck as one of his hands moved towards her chest. "I love you, Robin..."

"Yes… I love you too, you silly prince… _My_ silly prince..."

* * *

 **So, due to where this ends off, the next chapter is going to start with the steamy interactions between the pair!**

 **I hope that this is okay for a chapter, and that you're willing to review/favourite/follow!**


	5. No dancing!

**I've finally been able to write the next chapter... Thank the gods I've been able to start finding time in my schedule to write!**

 **Oh yes, there is a bit of sex mentioned in this chapter, but it doesn't go into too much detail. So... Yes, that's about all that I have to say for now.**

* * *

"Ah! S- Stop that! S- Stupid prince!" Robin was squirming as Chrom kissed her nose whilst he attempted to tickle her sides. It was fun yet unbearable, considering that he had used his weight against her to stop her from escaping the tickling. "Chrooooom! You'll make my back hurt if you keep that up!"

The worry laced within her voice as she mentioned her back possibly hurting was enough to make him stop, before pulling her close to him for a hug. "Sorry… I would never hurt you on purpose. But at least I know now that you have a particular weakness that I can take advantage of in the future-"

"Wh- What do you mean?!"

"Right about…" Chrom was quick to move one of his hands to the left side of her torso, and that was followed by a smug grin. "There. You make a cute squeal when I tickle you there."

A loud 'hmph' was given, before Robin sat up and leaned in to his ear. " _I'm_ the tactician… _I'm_ the one who should be finding out weaknesses and exploiting them… Not you, Chrom." Slowly, she went and trailed her finger across his jawbone following her speaking, before she bit her lip. "You had better not be trying to _outwit_ me, Chrom..."

The lord couldn't help but laugh at his future wife's suspicions, before smiling gently as he wrapped the blankets from their bed around them both."I would never try to outwit you, partner-in-crime… Why else would I call you that, hmm? You have the brains out of us both…"

"And you are most definitely the brawn… Thankfully though, you do have _some_ intelligence..."

A few small kisses and short-lived conversations were carried out between the pair then, before Robin went and laced her hands through his messy hair with a smirk. "So, my prince… How come you're still wearing your clothes? You've been teasing me _all morning_ whilst _I've_ been stuck without any clothes!"

"Because I was waiting for you to call me out on it, my lady..."

Robin then growled, before she pushed him down onto the bed as her frown turned into a wide grin. "You're mean, Chrom! Don't make me throw my books at you!"

"Throwing soap at me for _not_ wearing clothes… Throwing books at me _for_ wearing clothes… I can never win with you-"

"As I said before… I'm the tactician. But that also means that I _always_ win..."

* * *

Lissa was sat nonchalantly over a balcony of the castle, gazing up into the clouds above her. She was assured that it was safe, for if she fell backwards, there were pillows. If she fell forward… There was Frederick. Aware that he was on the castle grounds beneath her, she knew that he would end up catching her. He was far too loyal to the royal family to allow her to be hurt.

"I wonder as to whether Emm would be happy with how things are now… The war is over… Ylisse is safe and almost rebuilt already… We're already back to normality…" She then grinned, her hair blowing in the light breeze. "One thing I can definitely imagine her being happy about though… Chrom and Robin. Yeah, it's a bit annoying with how they're latched to each other… But Chrom is finally happy! He's not constantly breaking things with his swords because he's with her- Though maybe… He's breaking the hearts of his admirers. I've seen Cordelia rather down in the dumps since we found out about the two of them..."

She brought her finger to her lips as she made a quiet 'hmmm…' sound, before she then had another thought. "People are going to expect Chrom to have a kid as soon as he gets married! I'm going to be an aunt!"

The people down below, Frederick in particular, heard Lissa's yell as loud as day. Well, the part about being an aunt. Other than Frederick, there was also Sumia, who was there to speak to Frederick; Kellam, even though nobody could see him; Anna, as she "wanted to find a juicy story or two" in her own words to sell on and also Vaike because he just wanted to roughhouse with Chrom for a while - once he could find him at least.

Due to how absent-minded Lissa was acting, she was completely unaware of the misconception which she had just created. They all thought that Robin had ended up pregnant because of the whole 'I'm going to be an aunt' remark… Oh how the scales would be tipped once the lord and tactician were to find this out…

* * *

Robin let out a satisfied sigh as she held onto Chrom tightly, his warm skin being almost like a comfort to her. He was slowly running his hand through her hair as she took a moment to take what they had done just seconds before in, and followed that with kissing her forehead.

They had finally decided, once Robin had _finally_ coaxed Chrom into taking off his clothes, to finally carry out what they had been building up to, and had allowed their bodies to join. The woman felt more than comfortable at the moment, though she was taking her time to process that some of his body was actually _one_ _with hers_. The man was also taking a moment to think about what they had decided to do, but was more focussed upon making sure that she wasn't feeling awkward or unwilling, despite her open consent.

"You know… We can't stay like this all day, Robin… Are you sure that you are okay with this? I mean, if you don't want to-!"

"Gods, you worry too much… I'm fine! And of course I'm okay with it! Why else would I have allowed you to touch me, let alone _see_ me without my clothes?! Just relax… I'm giving myself a moment to feel… comfortable. Even though it has been a few minutes now." She kissed him gently on the lips, but she then felt him smirk as she did that. He didn't give her a chance to pull away before falling back onto the bed and pulling her down with him.

All it took was that one movement to make Robin then smirk back, before she gave him a small nod alongside it.

Those euphoric moments felt as though they could have lasted forever for the couple, but the bliss was countered by the reminder that the two of them were only just humans with a limit to what they could do before things became too tiresome.

The sharp rise and fall of Robin's chest as she rolled onto her back… The sweat covering Chrom's brow as he tried to recuperate from what had just happened…

"So… You're out of breath…"

"Says you… Stupid prince..."

"Stop calling me that… Stupid tactician..."

If it weren't for them trying to catch their breath, they would have burst out laughing to the point that there was tears. Robin was thankful for that though, because she honestly was feeling exhausted. Being both out of breath and awake after a lack of sleep wasn't exactly a good combination… Chrom had ended up becoming aware of that once he had been able to steady his breathing and lie on his side to look at her. With a small sigh, he pulled her up close to his body as she closed her eyes. "Have a short nap for now, okay?… I promise, I'll hold onto you as you fall asleep..."

By that point, Robin was far too tired to provide an audible response as she nestled herself into his chest. But she was more than thankful at the opportunity to just sleep.

Upon waking up, the sun was blazing through the window, so Robin was able to get a firm grasp upon the time. It had to be mid-afternoon. On top of that, the woman was now alone. Chrom must have been forced to go and carry out an important duty or two… But that must have been after he had presumably pulled her coat around her.

With a small mumble, she stretched her arms as she sat up to prevent herself from returning back to her deep sleep. That did, however, make her become conscious of the tightly wrapped bandage around her back. She mustn't have been awake when it had been applied, so… no wonder it was so tight.

Once she threw her legs over the side of the bed, she then realised that she wasn't sure as to what she would do… Would she hunt down Chrom and stay with him for a while? Would she remain in her relaxed state and read a book? Was it even an option for her to consider spending time with somebody other than her future husband at present, with how close they had been?

"Hah… So much for me bragging about being a tactician before… I don't even know what to do!"

* * *

Oh the _joy_ of having multiple people making a commotion over her at once… It was not how she wanted to spend her weekend at all. There was meant to be a party due to Ylisse finally recovering from the war with Plegia, and due to being the tactician that led to Ylisse's victory, she was meant to be a guest of honour. Robin was never expecting to have so much hassle made over her though.

Neither did she intend to lash out, but it was to be expected if nobody was listening to her. "I'm serious… It's bad enough that I have absolutely no choice on as to whether I attend this party or not, but really? Why all the fuss?!" The looks on all of the women's faces as the room fell silent explained absolutely nothing. Stahl's lessons on reading faces whilst they were still out fighting hadn't paid off too well – at least not yet. "I'm serious, I want an explanation!"

Robin began to clench her fists after another few moments of silence, and it was noticed rather quickly by Lissa due to her quick intervention when it looked as though she was about to snap. "This isn't just a party over Ylisse winning, okay?!"

"Look Lissa, I don't- Wait, what?… What else is there to celebrate?...I can't think of-"

The Ylissean princess quickly leaned over to her ear then, in order to cut her off from speaking. "Chrom wanted to celebrate the fact that you two are going to be getting married tom- Uh, soon!" After that, before Robin had a chance to even process what she was told, Lissa then pushed her towards the room's door. "Now, it's getting late! You're meant to have a grand entrance, and we _still_ haven't got everything that we need for your outfit from around the castle!"

" _ **No. Way.**_ I don't want too much attention!"

Nowi pouted, before poking her cheek in frustration. "You're going to be pretty much a queen soon, Robin! You'll be getting attention _all_ of the time! I'm _really_ jealous!"

"Gods… I sometimes wonder what normality is..."

Cordelia then briskly tapped the tactician's arm, before pointing at the doorway. "You're stalling. We will all be late if you keep this commotion going, Robin. You are still not completely ready!"

"Me? Stalling?! It's all of you stalling, not _me_!"

At the same time as that commotion, Chrom was stood silently in the castle's gardens, looking out at where he had once been fighting for Emmeryn's life just a few months earlier. He missed her greatly… Though if it weren't for Robin, his grief would be much worse… He was so thankful for her support over the past few weeks. "This… This is most definitely what love feels like… Isn't it?…" The prince was able to smile, before looking up into the darkening skies.

The night sky in Ylisse always looked so pretty… They reminded him of everything that was precious to him… And that all of those dear to him who were no longer amongst the living could possibly be looking out for him still.

It was Emmeryn who had told him to think like that...

He sighed, before he heard footsteps and shouting nearby. It didn't take much to guess who was in the middle of it either, especially with the fact that two voices were louder than the others. It was enough to give him a headache, so he decided to try and intervene.

Unsurprisingly, it didn't take long to find out where Robin and Lissa were shouting at each other, presumably over the shoes which were in his sister's hands. But just looking at the shoes in her hands… gods, they did _not_ look like the sort of shoes that Robin would _ever_ wear.

Forget that, the dress didn't even look right on her!

"Please, Robin!" Lissa was looking desperate as she grabbed hold of his future wife's hand, and alongside the begging of all of the other women in the room, he just wanted to sigh. "Before Chrom sees-!"

"Before Chrom sees _what_ exactly?" Robin had become aware of his presence, and had decided to make that known with a hint of hostility towards the others in her voice.

After a few minutes of tense conversations, everyone but Chrom, Robin and Lissa had decided to leave and go to where the party was being held within the castle.

"So, uh…. You're not going to wear the shoes, Robin?..."

"No… They would be murder on my feet. I can't walk properly when wearing heels! I bet that Chrom could walk better in heels than me!"

"Don't go there, Robin… She'll probably try to make me wear them now..." Chrom then had to hide behind the tactician in order to have some sort of barrier between him and his sister. Memories of his childhood were flashing before his eyes, such as the time where someone had made a remark over how his hair could look neater, so Lissa had tried to tie it all up… Never would he want something like _that_ to happen again…

The princess grinned, before she put the shoes which she was holding onto down on a table to her side. "Fine then… I won't make you then. We're late enough as it is now… Well, you two are at least!" In fits of laughter, Lissa then ran away, leaving the two alone in the comforting warmth of the hallway.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, with them both trying to avoid eye contact with each other despite the fact that their arms were slowly intertwining. They weren't really sure of what to do – stay in the silence together for a while, but get criticized for being late; or to go to the noise of the celebrations and not get into trouble.

And then there was the third idea.

Just not bother with the party. That would most _definitely_ not be smiled upon, but… Robin just wanted to avoid the chaos of social events, and Chrom never really wanted to pressure her into situations she didn't want to be in...

"Chrom… We should go, shouldn't we?… Everyone has made such a big fuss over us… We should at least make an effort back. As much as I don't want to attend..."

"Yeah… Though I suppose that we could slip out for a moment ever so often, if the timings allow it. I certainly wouldn't mind it..." The two were finally able to meet eyes after that, and they exchanged a cheeky smile, acknowledging that they would definitely try to do what had just been suggested. "So… Milady, shall we be going now?"

"Yes, we should. Though call me milady again, and I will throw those shoes which Lissa has conveniently left in my reach at you. Thinking on it… I might have to threaten Frederick with that too."

"Oh, you'll get used to it..."

"I _highly_ doubt it. Now, come on!"

* * *

Dancing.

 _Dancing._

 _They were expecting them to_ _ **dance.**_

Eager looks were being given all around them, and they were _not_ living up to the expectation.

"I can't dance-"

"My back still hurts-"

They were randomly blurting out the first few excuses which happened to come into their heads, and they were both in a big, stuttering mess. Some people were insistent on begging them to dance; others were buying their excuses. Well, at least Robin's excuse.

Things would probably have continued how they were going if it weren't for the tactician suddenly whipping out a tome from her coat (which she had put on despite the protests made before the party by the others) and threatening to attack them with it. There were a few people who tried to persuade her to back down and to put the tome down, but to no avail.

A few minutes into Robin's outburst, Chrom decided that enough was enough, and took hold of her hands firmly in order to stop the situation from escalating into something much worse than it was at present. "You know, violence _isn't_ the answer..."

"I'm not being violent though... I don't want to dance, I don't even want to attend this silly event! So they can't make me do it!" She glanced over to the tome in her hand, before sighing. "Besides, this isn't even a weapon… Look closely enough, and you would see that it is simply just a Ylissean history textbook. I just brought it with me to read if I got the chance to escape."

"Still, they all don't know that. They think you're turning into some sort of maniac, the amount you've been getting frustrated today..."

"That's what they get for making me go to a party..."

He frowned for a moment, before pulling the book out of her hand and tossing it down onto the floor. And before she – or anyone else for that matter – could react, he began to pull her outside the room so that he could have a word with her. That left everyone just looking on in surprise, making them feel strangely curious on as to what was going on between the two.

Once the cold breeze of the outdoors hit her face, Robin pulled her wrist free and looked over at Chrom with a confused face. "Okay, is something the matter?… That was rather, um… Sudden, the way that you pulled me outside..."

"What was that, Robin? I thought that you were at least going to make an effort in the party!"

Slowly, she looked down at the ground before holding out her hands to be held. It was strange, seeing her go from frustrated to rather upset. "You've been in the limelight your entire life, being a prince and all… People have expectations for you, and they know what you're like… I've been suddenly threw into the limelight, as the tactician who helped to save Ylisse, and also as the woman set to marry you… They're all expecting so much from me, and I can't keep up with it… I can't exactly cope with social events, but they think that I can. They think that I know how to and want to dance, but I can't… Yet… They're still trying to make me… You can see why I am losing my temper so quickly, right?… I would much rather spend time with you alone… Kind of like when we returned to Ylisse… I… I can't live up to their expectations… I- I don't think that I ever will! Y- You get what I am saying, right?… I… Just can't..."

After hearing her sudden release of emotions, Chrom couldn't help but grant her the reassurance which she quite evidently needed, and took hold of her hands before holding them close to his chest. Robin could feel his heart beating rapidly, yet at the same time… She could feel the gentle movements of his chest with every breath that he took.

He became aware of her paying attention to his chest, and his mouth shifted into a gentle smile at the sight of her calming down. That then led into him releasing her hands once they were resting upon his body, and wrapping his arms around her in a tender hug. "Do you want to know why I fell in love with you?" And despite his question coming from his heart, his mind was trying to contradict it. _'Gods, I'm going to sound all soppy now… She's going to laugh. I can tell already. But I've asked already and I can't take it back… Damn.'_

The raised eyebrow which he received once Robin was finally able to cast her glance upwards was enough to indicate that she knew _exactly_ what was on his mind. "Well, I guess that because you have said that, I am going to have to ask what your reasons are now, am I not?" And as if on cue, Robin began to chuckle. But nowhere near as much as he had initially expected…

"Well… There's quite a few reasons, but… I'll let you know one of them now. You're down to earth. You're not stuck up, you're not selfish, but at the same time, you aren't _too_ selfless either. You're… What's the word?… Genuine. Yes, you're genuine. Does it matter if you live up to anyone's expectations other than your own? Because I don't think that it does. And I bet if I asked you a few months ago, you would have probably said something along those lines too."

 _Genuine…_

That one word had to run through the woman's mind a few times, before she was able to finally smile widely. "You're right… Yes, you're right! I don't have to live up to their expectations… Just my own! And I suppose yours too, _if_ you get what I'm saying…"

"Now, we've done that _enough_ already, we're not even married yet, and you know that some people would-!"

"' _Does it matter if you live up to anyone's expectations other than your own?'_ We've slept together _once,_ Chrom! And you could do with taking your own advice!" Robin was in hysterics by that point, trying to keep herself stood up as she began to laugh. He pout on Chrom's face made everything even more hilarious then, before she had to take a deep breath to calm down. "Ah… Haha… I love you, Chrom..."

It took a lot for him not to sigh deeply as he rested his chin upon her shoulder, before responding to her. "And I love you too, Robin…"

The duo stayed where they were for quite a while, before Chrom began to hear voices nearby. They _had_ been gone from the party for quite a while… "Come on… Let's go back. But this time… Anyone who gets us to dance will find themselves in quite a bit of trouble..."

"Hmm? Trouble?"

"Yes… You don't think that I never noticed that sword and tome stashed away in your coat, did you?"


	6. Awkward wedding day situation

"Oh gods! Ack-!" Robin squealed as Chrom pulled her arm up and spun her around. "I just _ate_ , Chrom! I- Eeep!" He was quick to pull her close to his body by the arm which he had spun her with, before kissing her cheek quickly.

"Relax… I know that neither of us really want to dance, but we should do a little something at this party other than sit, even if it is for a few moments..." After that, his other arm wrapped around her before he started to rest his chin upon her shoulder and laugh quietly. "We could just stay here for now if you wish."

As much as Robin was unwilling to admit it, she was quite surprised at the fact that she wasn't wanting to dance before. It actually felt… Nice. Relaxing even, especially with the slow music which was playing at present. She just hadn't given it a chance. "Chrom, I… I think you're right… We should do a little something..." With that, she turned around in his arms, and pulled his hands to her waist before resting hers upon his shoulders. "I'm going to give dancing a bit of a chance… But only to the end of this song."

Chrom could only smile and nod as he slowly span her around, whilst also trying to blank out the looks which the two were getting from everyone else present, from the teasing ones to the smiling ones. He was glad that she was trying to give a dance a bit of a chance now, especially considering what she was like earlier. What made him even more glad though… She had ended up discarding her coat upon returning to the party. In a way, it felt as though he had a chance to get even closer to her…

Robin had taken to resting her head upon his shoulder after a moment, before giving off a light giggle. "I guess that you _can_ be a gentleman..." He had failed to notice her face become a flushed shade of red before that point, and that made him become an even deeper shade of red than her.

"I can be one when I want to..."

All that Chrom could hear was a snicker from that tactician, before she slowly pulled away from him. "I'm needing a drink… I might take an opportunity to sit down now too. Forget that, I might leave in a minute and go to sleep… Just being here is tiring me out. See you later, Chrom..."

* * *

Her head _hurt._ Robin had only been awake for a few moments, but she had never expected to be hit with a full blown headache. "Ugh… Damn..." She whispered, forcing herself up into a sitting position. "Chrom, my head hurts..." Her eyes remained closed, but she knew that her fiancé would be asleep beside her. After all, he had done for the past few weeks. "Chrom?..." Shielding her eyes from the light streaming in through the window, Robin opened her eyes in order to look where he typically lay.

He wasn't there.

Completely ignoring her headache, she jumped up and began throwing all of the doors in the room open, just to see if he were inside. The bathroom was empty. Closet deserted. Unsurprisingly, the room acting like a temporary storage for all of their belongings at the same time as being a study was bare too. Chrom wasn't there… But one thing did catch her eye when she did glance around the books. There was a candle burning upon the desk in there, alongside a sealed envelope and a flower.

"Has that blasted prince decided to make me seek him out?… With this headache?… Gods damn it, Chrom..." She dragged her feet over to the desk, and picked up the note which had been left for her. The one thing that she was grateful for was the fact that the only light source in the room was the candle. The brightness from the bedroom _really_ wasn't helping her head in the slightest.

Before reading it, she tucked her scruffy hair behind her ears and sat down with a deep groan. "Well… Let's see what he had to tell me on paper, rather than in person..." She muttered, pulling the paper out of the envelope. Just looking at the neatness of the letter… Either Chrom had drafted it out many times, or he had got somebody else who possessed neater handwriting to write it for him. Robin couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Chrom sat at a desk, writing something with his almost reckless determination, with the intent on getting it perfect… Once she had stopped laughing, she could only sigh and begin to read the letter.

And once she had finished reading it, the paper fell down to the ground as she stared on in shock. "He didn't..." And almost straight away her face filled up with frustration. "That sneaky little-! How did I not manage to see that he was doing that right under my nose?! How did he-?!" Moments later, she stood up just to fall down to her knees through dizziness. "And I had almost forgot about my gods damn headache..."

But still… Her thoughts were now focussed upon one thing though. Chrom, that clumsy, occasionally scatterbrained prince… Had went and organised _their wedding_ without her even becoming aware in the slightest. How had he managed to do that?! Normally she can tell when he was hiding something from her… But how had he managed to get that under her nose?! Was she losing her touch? Only the gods could have known...

Before she even had the chance to stand back up, the door was nudged open a slight bit, and a bundle of messy blonde hair appeared through the gap. "I take it that you found Chrom's note, huh? I bet that you weren't expecting that, Robin!" Quickly, Lissa skipped over to the tactician and helped her up to her feet. "Though, I'll let you in on a little secret… It wasn't just Chrom planning the wedding! We were all making a fuss over you getting ready for the party yesterday so that we could find out your measurements for your dress, which Maribelle and Sumia spent all night sorting out!" Then Lissa froze, before grinning. "By the way, we were all really surprised because of your chest! We never knew that you were so well endow-!"

"I would stop there, Lissa… Or else there's going to be trouble..."

* * *

"Do… You think that I did the right thing?" Chrom asked, looking rather worried as he confided in Stahl. "I mean… She did end up completely tiring herself out to the point that she felt unwell… Maybe it would have been better if I stayed in our room last night, so that I could see if she is okay, and recovered well enough to even go ahead with the wedding…"

The cavalier smiled, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Robin would understand, I'm sure of it. Besides, if you were with her when she finds out that you had been organising today without her… We'd probably have to get Frederick to keep you stood up at the altar, and I don't think that would go down too well…" After that, he stepped back and pointed to Gaius. "Oh, and speaking of things not going down too well… Don't let Gaius lay a finger on you. It's a hot day, and candy doesn't react too well to heat..."

"Wasn't planning on it… Heh..." Chrom rubbed the back of his head, before pacing over towards a window. "Gods, and there's a crowd… I thought that this was going to be subtle! I suppose any royal secret can't stay secret for long… But would that mean that afterwards… They would be expecting me and Robin… To go out there… Together… And..." Just realising what the crowds meant brought Chrom's mind to a stand-still. Slowly leaning his arm against a wall, he sighed. Even if he – no, he _and_ Robin– didn't want to go outside to formally announce the fact that they were now married, they would have to anyway. It was how things worked within Ylisse. From what he had heard, when his parents, grandparents, and many other generations of his family had got married, they had to publicly announce it…

And then, they would probably be expected to _kiss_ in front of them _all._

Once he had managed to get that out of his head, Chrom then sat down, fumbling around with the ring which he was set to give to Robin later that day. It was so… Simple, with nought but a heart etched into it. Yet… It was so eye-catching to him. Just like her…

"Come on, lover-boy Blue! I'm sure that you're desperate to see Bubbles in the dress that the others chose for her, and to pull it off her tonight… Better get a move on, eh?" And then, he flinched as he felt Gaius' hand hit his back. All that he noticed after that was both Stahl and Frederick wincing, considering the amount of melted candy which was on the thief's hand.

For that matter… Gaius couldn't even get his hand off Chrom.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Robin was staring intently into Chrom's eyes, her face a luminous shade of red, just as with the night before. The wedding ceremony was almost over, and was just waiting upon the woman saying the few simple words which would determine the pair's future. He was looking awkward, that was for sure. She pinned that on her being almost deathly silent. On top of that, his hands were sweating, presumably for the same reason. Never had she seen him look so… tense before. But his face… gods, his face. That was the entire deciding factor for her. "Despite what you made me go through this morning, I simply cannot say no to such an adorable face… Yes, I do, Chrom-!"

She had hardly finished her sentence before his hands released hers, and had taken a firm grasp of the sides of her face. It seemed that he was too desperate to even wait for anything else to be said, Robin's acceptance was more than enough for him. That, and he craved the feel of her lips against his, desired the sweet taste of her mouth… Scrap that, he yearned for _her._ Even one morning away from her was a few hours too many. He was so tempted to have his hands explore the curves of her body, but decided that doing such a thing would be best left for when in privacy… Especially with his sister being present…

Neither of the pair paid much attention towards what was said after that once their lips had separated, with Robin taking a moment to catch her breath, and Chrom was stroking her cheeks gently, giving her a smile which assured her that she had made the right decision.

It was only when Lissa bounded over to the pair when they had come to realise that the ceremony was over. The princess was quick to take a firm grasp of their arms, before grinning from ear to ear. "You're practically my second sister now, Robin! I'm sure that… I'm sure that Emm would be glad that Chrom found happiness with you..." Her face suddenly turned into a frown at mentioning Emmeryn, but Chrom knew that the day's events were not ones to be upset during.

"I'm sure that she would have been looking over today with a smile though, Lissa… Now come on, you need to smile! It upsets me seeing my little sister upset…" Looking around for a way to distract her, he then caught sight of Gaius sat in the corner of the room, looking lonely as he chewed on some candy. After suggesting that she could go and talk to him for a moment though… Robin could only laugh at her reaction afterwards.

"Wh- Wh- What?! Y- You can't make me speak to Gaius, I- I mean, it's not like I _love_ him or anything, hah! Ahahaha…" The princess took a brisk exit from the room then, contradicting what she had said previously as she grabbed Gaius by the sleeve and tugged him outside.

The couple remained silent for a good few moments, taking in the warmth of each other's hands. Chrom's hands, though calloused through years of sword-play and battle, were possibly the most gentle things which Robin had ever held onto. Robin's hands were nothing but soft, making them a comfort for Chrom to keep hold of. It was only when one of her hands separated from his that the silence was broken.

"Chrom… I love you..." After a slow glance up to the ceiling, she then let off a small laugh. "Being with you… It has given me a purpose in life… A future to look forward to… Memories to cherish… Thank you. You've made this amnesiac's life so much better than it could have been without you..."

The royal didn't know what to say in response to that. Did he really do all that for her?… Did she actually feel that way?… It brought forward a warmth in his chest which he had only felt on two occasions before that moment… The first of which was when they lay together that night when returning to Ylisse, where he had stayed with her because of the state of her back… The second was during the morning which they had filled with nothing but love, and had ended up sleeping together…

It was a _wonderful_ feeling.

"So, Chrom… What do we do now?… I'm saving getting mad at you for organising all of this for… Hmm, let's say next week..."

* * *

"Shush, Robin… You don't have to worry, okay? I've bought us a few minutes… Everyone thinks that I'm helping you find something to wear instead of your dress..." Chrom had ended up taking a moment to pull his newly-wed wife into their bedroom, just to spend a few moments alone together.

"But surely changing a dress doesn't take so long, Chrom..."

"We've got your back as an excuse. As I said, don't worry! Besides… It isn't as though we have anywhere to be until later this afternoon." Chrom could only smirk as he held Robin's waist and pulled her closer to him for a kiss. He had the intentions of it being a short, gentle thing… But Robin ended up pulling herself closer to him by throwing her arms around his neck. He couldn't resist the temptation to make it so much more…

As her hands ran through his hair, which was surprisingly well combed for once, he slowly traced shapes on her back, following the patterns of the embroidery on her dress. It was only once his hands had reached the top of her legs that their lips separated, her face looking more flustered than she ever had done before. "Chrom..." After that came a small chuckle. "Okay, you've persuaded me… Perhaps spending time with me has made you much more tactical with how you act..."

After he laughed quietly, he slowly began to loosen her dress as she nestled her head into the warmth of his neck. "You're beautiful, Robin… I won't let anyone else say anything otherwise… And the best thing is, only _I_ can see you in your most wonderful state..."

"Most wonderful state?"

Chrom could only smirk then, before one of his hands began trailing her jaw as he tugged her a bit closer to their bed. "In our bed, held in my arms. Without clothes. Red in the face and out of breath. My name the only thing you can say… _That_ is your most wonderful state, my dearest."

She didn't know how to respond to that, other than with a few surprised utterances under her breath. But gods… She loved the voice which he had used when saying that. It was hushed, and she could feel his hot breath against her ear… It made her insides feel like… butterflies. She hated thinking that it felt like such a cliché, but who cared? It _was_ just her thoughts after all.

After a what felt like a few long-lasting moments, Robin gasped and closed her eyes when she felt the material of her dress quickly slip down to her ankles, and noticed that Chrom had also turned rather… pinkish in the face as he repeated what he had said before, though in a much more paced manner. "You… You are beautiful, Robin..." Seeing him whisper like that, considering the fact that he had already seen her without clothes two, possibly three times before, made her put on a small but modest smile, making her forget about her slight embarrassment.

After that, Chrom ended up pressing his lips against hers, and his actions suddenly became much more… Aggressive, to say the least. His hands took a firm grasp of her waist, and she could feel his body pressing against hers in… _various_ different ways. But she didn't care, just as long as she got to spend this short amount of time with him…

* * *

"They have been gone for a long time… They are going to miss the celebrations for their own wedding if they don't come back soon! I shall have to go in search of milord and milady if they have not made their presence known within the next few minutes!" Frederick was beginning to get anxious over the fact that the newly married couple had been absent for at most ten minutes.

"Gods, stop worrying, Frederick! Chrom and Robin would be fine! They're probably having a rest away from people for a few minutes. Plus, Robin did have a headache this morning… Maybe she still has it? Or maybe they've took an opportunity to… Hehehe… You know..."

"Lissa, darling! Stop being so obscene!" The princess was briskly given a tap on the back of her head by Maribelle's parasol as Frederick shot a glare at her.

Gaius sighed, and stopped leaning against a wall as he slung an arm over Lissa's shoulders. "Well... In defence of Princess, I _did_ overhear Blue and Bubbles when I took a short break from that party yesterday saying that they've already slept with each other once, so who is to say that they're not now?" When he received similar glares to what Lissa received, he shrugged as he pulled a lolly out of his mouth. "I was just sayin'."

For many more minutes, the conversations on as to what Chrom and Robin were doing together continued, with some people going as for to say that they were probably having sex just as Lissa and Gaius had done, and others saying that they were simply taking a moment of respite. The most spurious claim though? That they were not _just_ having sex, but were not doing so in what would be deemed a… conventional location, such as out in the castle gardens. However, that was suggested by Gregor as he was drinking, so most people flat out ignored it.

In the middle of the conversations though, Frederick began to get _that_ frustrated with all of the different claims, he decided to seek the pair out himself…

* * *

Robin let out a small moan which she had been attempting to suppress as Chrom kept her hands held down to their bed whilst he kicked off what was left of his clothes. Both of them had teased each other to the point that they were _desperate_ to join together. He was more than aroused at the fact that she was right there underneath him, the most secretive parts of her body often covered by her coat fully exposed... She could feel so warm and fidgety at the top of her legs also, with the fact that he had previously tended to her there, not just with his hands, but with his mouth also…

"Gods, Chrom… Can we just do this?… I can't take this any more..." She mumbled, her back arching due to her desire to move. " _Please..."_

Chrom laughed at her attempts to free her wrists after that, before loosening his grasp a very slight bit. "Are you sure, hmm?"

"Why else would I even allow you to keep me held in one place like this _unless_ I wanted to?! Please, Chrom… Don't tell me that you're not as desirous as me!"

Just as Robin had finished complaining, Chrom released his grasp of her wrists and moved his hands towards her legs as he pressed his lips against hers for yet another kiss. Robin ended up biting his bottom lip as she felt him pressing against the entrance of her body at the same time as he groaned quietly. It was only once he had pushed in that she brought herself around to allowing her mouth to pull away from his.

"Ah..." She had her eyes closed for a moment, before opening them a slight bit and noticing the red marks which she had left on his face. "Uh… Sorry about that..." She mumbled, trailing the fingers of one of her hands against the bite marks upon his mouth.

"Don't worry… Just goes to show that I have a strong woman by my side..." Chrom laughed as he sat up and pulled her up with him. "Now… You've got what you wanted, so I suppose that I should let you be the one who has the-"

As if on cue… The door had been knocked. Robin froze up, and Chrom was quick to hold his finger to his mouth to say that they would have to be quiet. They had hoped that the person at the door would leave – preferably as soon as possible.

"Milord… I am aware that both you and Robin are in there… I… I heard you both moments ago, and I am… _aware_ of what you are both doing..."


End file.
